Where There is a Will
by KalliopeKore
Summary: Jennifer is special in a way she doesn't even know. The events of "the Will of Jennifer Keller" and "Holding Back" have left her changed, stronger - but there is more to her story.
1. Chapter 1

( _A continuation of the "Will of Jennifer Keller" and "Holding "Back" world. hope you will considering coming along on the next part of the journey.)_

Ronan gripped the railing in front of him and took in the view of the water. One of the perks of access to Jennifer's room was the balcony. It was obvious, and maybe a little ironic, that this group from Earth felt more at home in this city in his galaxy than he did, but looking out over the water with a bright sun in the sky made it more familiar.

As did Jennifer, who was the other reason he found himself on that balcony. He didn't need to check a clock to know that she should be coming into view any minute. He knew the length of her stride and the pace of her step, and could tell by how she held her shoulders how the run was going. Focusing his attention on the East Pier, he saw Jennifer come into view.

With her shadow.

Releasing the railing and taking a few steps back, he molded his body to the arched doorway obscuring him from sight and watched them. He could tell that Jennifer was putting in a good effort and was starting to tire. If she had taken her normal path, she was nearing the four mile mark, and was in the home stretch. Not Abatello. He looked like when he finished running with Jennifer he could turn around and do it all again. And a lot faster. Which begged a question:

Why was he running at half speed just to accompany Jennifer?

They weren't talking of laughing. No interaction between them at all. A respectful distance between them at all times. All business. But Ronan couldn't shake the feeling that Abatello was a little too much in Jennifer's business for Ronan's liking.

He had no doubts about Jennifer. They shared a commitment and a bed. And sometimes the shower, or the floor. She had declared her will and he wore her token. There was no reason to be unsure.

If he was being honest there was no reason to be unsure of Abatello, either. Top notch on missions, a good shot, and decent at hand to hand. Terrible with sticks, but most of the Marines were when they got there. He was confident - not in a hurry to prove anything. That made him measured and deliberate in a way that many of his counterparts were not. He also wasn't bad to drink with. His team had been charged with Jennifer's safety many times since her return from Colorado, and she'd had little more than a scratch in three months. She seemed as comfortable on missions with his team as she had ever been. All the same, something about Abatello didn't sit right with Ronan.

Jennifer finished her run at the end of the pier and then cooled off by walking back to the main buildings. When they came back from the end of the pier they spoke for just a moment. Then Jennifer walked inside as Abatello stood and watched her. Once she was through the door he turned south and began a run at would actually challenge him.

He got about ten paces and stopped, turning back towards the city. Abatello looked directly at Jennifer's balcony. He gave a quick nod of his head to Ronan, partly as a greeting and partly just to let Ronan know that his presence hadn't gone unnoticed. Ronan made an aggravated smirk he was sure Abatello couldn't see given the distance, and reciprocated the head nod.

And someone standing on the balcony might have detected a growl.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ronan heard the door chime as Jennifer entered.

"Hey!" She said with a smile taking over her face. "I thought you were off world today. Didn't think I would get to see you." She came across the room and kissed him, trying not to share the sweat from her run. He grabbed her into a huge hug, not caring about the sweat at all.

"The mission got delayed. I have the afternoon free."

"Of course," she said. "And I have to be at work in a few hours."

"I can get a lot done in a few hours." The mischievous grin on his face made his intention clear.

"I bet you can," Jen replied. "Let me grab a shower and I will be right out."

Ronan nodded and Jen disappeared. He gave her a two minute head start, and then started getting undressed. He knocked in the door.

"I'll just be another minute."

"Can't wait that long." And with that he stepped into the steam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go hit something."

John smiled without looking up from the duty roster. He could tell Ronan was in a mood. "As appealing as that sounds, big guy, I have to finish the schedule for next month. Some new recruits, some home rotations - need to patch some holes on the mission board first."

"Like?" Ronan inquired, collapsing into the chair in front of John's desk.

Nothing bored Ronan more than paperwork, so his sudden interest sparked John's curiosity.

"Like…" John picked one off the schedule in front of him, "… The monthly trading mission to MDX-422 next week."

"Send Abatello."

John thought about it. "That's not a bad idea. He hasn't met the Telasians yet. Will be good to get them used to another team and let the Major see a little more of the universe. I like it." John penciled Tello's name in for the mission.

"Let's go," Ronan said pushing himself up off the arms of his chair.

"Hang on! A few more to go."

Ronan crossed his arms in front of him, and waited.

"The excursion to that flower planet that the botanists have been trying to get on the schedule for weeks."

"Send Abatello," Ronan suggested.

"It conflicts with one of Jennifer's clinic visits to the Jaymen outpost."

"Send him anyway," Ronan repeated with a smile.

John tried to not let Ronan see his laugh. "And the return to MDX-117 in 10 days?"

"Sounds perfect for SGA-3."

"Major Abatello's team."

"Yep."

Shepard dropped the pencil on the desk in front of him. "Ronan, is there a chance that the young major has crossed onto your bad side for some reason?"

"No, of course not. What did you call him? A Boy Scout."

"Yes, he is actually. And eager to take on more responsibility," John pointed out.

"Eager for something," Ronan hissed under his breath.

"He keeps a good eye on her when they are off world together."

Ronan's lips curled into a scowl. "And when she's on Atlantis. And when she's running and…"

It was obvious that the her was Jennifer. John didn't want to admit it, but even he had noticed that Abatello was keeping a very close eye on Jen, on and off mission. He dismissed it as a result of the time they spent together in Colorado during her recuperation. That, combined with the fact that general O'Neill hand-picked him to look after Jennifer while she was there had been a good enough answer for John. But apparently not Ronan.

"He's doing a good job, buddy. She's safe. Missions are going as planned for the first time in like…ever. Don't knock progress."

Ronan seemed unconvinced.

John tried appeasement. "I'll start to integrate some non-CMO missions into his rotation - dispel him of any ideas that he's the only one who can protect her."

"Good."

"But you need to have an open mind about him. He's actually a really good Marine."

Ronan's expression was non-committal.

John figured he would wait until after they sparred to tell Ronan that Abatello was going on the Rajan mission with them in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Started out a nice and easy - we are about to move in to the start of the action. Appreciate everyone who is giving the story a chance, and thanks a ton for the reviews.)_

In the end, John never told Ronan that Abatello was coming on the mission to the Rajan. There was a very uncomfortable moment waiting for the gate to dial where Ronan was literally staring daggers through John, but once they got through the gate, there was a mission to complete.

The Rajan camp was nowhere to be found when the Atlantis team arrived. It hadn't been so long since the last visit, but the Rajan were nomads at heart and they moved as enemies and the wind struck them. Their communication said they were having trouble with a local Warlord and needed assistance in coming to terms, but they had moved on before the team arrived. That was why Ronan always came on these visits. It gave him a chance to exercise his tracking skills.

The tribal Warlord Takhut had a thing about nomads and wasn't keen on sharing land with the Rajan. That was why Sheppard was there. He had chosen a small military presence to deter but not provoke. They were going to keep everyone on their best behavior until an agreement could be struck. That was why Teyla was there: she would make introductions and bring the two sides together.

Jennifer had performed surgery on a 14-year-old Rajan boy a few weeks earlier. She had trained his family to care for the wound and help him regain strength on a badly damaged leg in her absence, but she wanted to check in on the patient all the same. Once a patient of Dr. Keller, always a patient of Dr. Keller. In five or six years when this boy would likely take a mate, Jen would get an invitation to the ceremony. That was the kind of doctor she was. Completely involved. Completely committed. It drowned her heart and lifted her soul- exhausting and uplifting at the same time. That was why Jennifer was there.

And Jennifer was there - that was why Abatello was there. He had convinced Sheppard that his presence would free up the team to focus on other matters while Jennifer was completing some routine medical visits. He could keep a dedicated eye on her while Ronan was tracking and John was deterring and Teyla was negotiating.

The team had taken a break for some food and rest- just enough to keep them going. They estimated arrival at the Rajan camp by late afternoon. When they were about to hit the road again, Jennifer stood up and headed off into some trees. Abatello followed.

Jen turned around and faced him. "Just need to freshen up, Major. I'll only be a minute."

"Best that no one wanders off alone, Dr. Keller," 'Tello answered.

"Best for me is that I pee by myself, Major."

Begrudgingly, Abatello stayed where he was as Jennifer disappeared from sight.

He waited patiently for a few moments while Jennifer "freshened up." Not much freshening to do in the woods, though, and Abatello started to get anxious. When he looked up at Shepherd, who was giving the universal sign for "let's wrap it up and get going" Tello decided to use that as his excuse to go see what was holding up the doctor. He had gotten about 20 steps when he heard what sounded like a man yell in pain, and he broke out into a run.

There was a medium size man with what looked like a knife sticking out of his leg just above his knee. Jennifer was attempting to crawl away from him, and he had apparently rolled quickly enough to get her a hold of her ponytail.

"Let her go!" was the command of the Tello gave as he raised his P90 and took aim. His voice was hard and gave no room for interpretation.

The man dropped Jennifer's hair.

 _Your job is to keep her safe_.

"Move out of there, Dr. Keller." He tried to be conversational, but the tension came through the request.

Jennifer had fallen back down on all fours once the tension in her hair had disappeared. She hit the ground awkwardly, and although he was sure she could hear him, she made no attempt to comply.

 _Your job is to keep her safe. It isn't really fight or flight. It's fight, flight, or freeze. Dr. Keller freezes. When she freezes, you need to move her to action. When you need her attention, use her nickname. Call her "rabbit" followed immediately by what you need her to do_.

 _Your job is to keep her safe_.

"Rabbit, move!"

Jennifer was up immediately. She pushed herself up to her feet, And headed right for Abatello.

The man was left behind in obvious pain and when Jennifer got between him and Abatello, he raised his gun at Jennifer. "Bitch!" he screamed, but when the shots rang out it was Abatello who had done the firing. The assailant was dead, and Jennifer was standing right next to the Major.

Your job is to keep her safe.

His breathing slowed as he shook the voice out of his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice knife work, Dr. Keller." He smiled, more to calm her than anything.

She nodded.

"When I tell you to move, you move. And when you came at me, you got in my line of sight, which gave him a momentary advantage. Never between the gun and the target, remember?"

She nodded again. And rolled her eyes. That lesson had come up many times before in their training in Colorado. He would continue to train with her, but she was a busy woman on Atlantis, and too many other people kept too close an eye on her.

As he spoke to her, many of those eyes came into view through the trees. The danger gone, they closed on the lifeless body. He watched Lorne kick the gun away from the corpse, more out of practice than the necessity.

"Ronan is at your 5 o'clock. If you don't turn and check in with him I have a feeling he'll kill me."

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you, Major Abatello."

"Thank you, Dr. Keller."

Jen headed to Ronan, and Abatello watched her as they came together. Ronan placed the palm of his hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently brushing a small cut on her cheek with some bruising forming around it.

Sheppard and Lorne stood over the body.

"Tello?" Shepherd asked.

Evan nodded. "The knee was Jennifer, but the dead was Abatello."

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah, the knife is Jennifer's. It has a modified handle. Ronan reshaped it because he says she has little hands."

"How romantic," Shepherd commented. Then he looked up and saw Tello watching Ronan and Jennifer. Gesturing towards Tello with his chin he asked Lorne the question that was starting to weigh on his mind. "You think there's going to be trouble there?"

Evan followed Tello's eyes to Jen and Ronan. He couldn't read the expression on Tello's face, but it worried him all the same

"You know, I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

The mood in the control room was almost jovial as they came through the gate. Except for Jennifer's little incident the trip had gone exactly as planned - maybe better than planned. And in the end even "the incident" had a silver lining. When Sheppard started discussions with Takhut, Teyla convinced him to tell Takhut Jennifer's story. She feared that if this person was known to Takhut, and he found about his demise another way that there would be trouble, for the Lanteans as well as the Rajan.

As it turned out the attacker was known to Takhut, but not in a good way. He had been sentenced to death for crimes committed, and when Takhut heard he was dead the Warlord was giddy. Grateful. Almost indebted, which was a great place for negotiations to start. Takhut made a toast to Abatello for ending the life and commented that being shot was too good for him after all he had done. A drink or two into the celebration Jennifer volunteered that before her attacker's demise she had taken his knee out.

"You? With what?" Takhut had questioned.

"With a knife."

"What do you know about knives, healer?"

"I'm also a surgeon. I know how to use a knife."

Takhut howled in laughter. He whispered something to an attendant, who ran out and came back moments later with a small knife and thigh holster, which he presented to Jennifer. She was going to refuse the gift, but caught Teyla out of the corner of her eye warning her that would be a bad idea. So as Jen came through the gate that evening she had a smile on her face, a bruise and a scratch on her cheek, and an ornately carved dagger strapped to her thigh.

She came down the ramp laughing with Teyla, and then spied Corporals Matthews and Meyers in the control room. It was maybe the worst kept secret on Atlantis that in addition to handling small wagers on things like sparring results and pull up contests, these two were also running the betting pool on Jennifer's occasional off world misfortune.

"Chuck," she smiled, greeting her friend. Then she looked at Matthews and Meyers. "Corporals," she said as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Looking a little badass there, Dr. Keller," Meyers noted, pointing at her knew knife.

Matthews nodded. "Absolutely. But I couldn't help but notice the, eh..." He pointed at the mark on her face. "Were you injured, Dr. Keller?"

Jennifer tried not to laugh. They were working so hard to be smooth in getting details.

"This?" she asked, touching the back of her finger gently to the mark on her face. "I'll be fine, Corporal. Thanks for asking."

"Did you run into some trouble?" Myers asked.

"A little," was all that Jennifer offered.

"How exactly would you describe the trouble?" Matthews asked as conversationally as he could muster.

"I wouldn't even want to bore you with the story." Jennifer knew she was torturing the poor boys.

"Maybe a natural disaster of some kind?" Meyers guessed first.

Matthews slapped Meyers on the shoulder. "A natural disaster that got her and no one else. Doubtful." He looked at Jennifer. "Maybe an inadvertent breaking of local custom that led to an altercation?"

"Nope."

To Jennifer's surprise it was Chuck who peeked out from behind his console with the next guess. "Thwarted abduction attempt?"

"You're in on this, too?" Jennifer asked indignantly.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. "There isn't a lot else to do around here."

"Wait, was he right?" Matthews inquired.

Jen reluctantly nodded her head. As Matthews and Meyers cursed under their breath, Chuck broke out a smile. "You haven't had a run in for a while. The pot was too good to pass up."

"You two," Jennifer started, pointing her fingers at the Corporals, "should expect your next physicals to be long. And thorough. And with large needles." She was trying to sound tough, but all anyone was doing was laughing. "And you," she said walking the few steps remaining to Chuck's console. "There's a certain nurse you have your eye on, and I'll make sure you two work opposite shifts forever."

"No you won't," Chuck laughed.

Jen laughed too. "No. I won't. But I will think of something." As Jennifer came close leaned over and put two hands down on the console for emphasis. "Bet on . . . "

The room was interrupted by a loud deep tone that echoed through the chamber. Everyone looked around to identify the source, but a second later the room was plunged into darkness and silence. Jennifer felt light headed when the power failed, and steadied herself on the console. As quickly as the feeling came, if was replaced by something else - almost a vibration. She swore for just a nanosecond she saw a symbol glow on her hands, and then it was gone.

When power returned to the room the tone sounded again, and as lights blinked around them, the gate began to generate a singularity, despite the fact that the chevrons weren't moving.

"Unauthorized activation!" Chuck yelled.

Meyers called Jen's name as he and Matthews took up defensive positions around her.

"Shield up!" Sheppard yelled, with the military personnel in the room taking up position around the gate.

"Who is dialing Atlantis," Woolley asked.

"No one?" Chuck replied, working hard to understand what he was seeing in his equipment.

"That is definitely someone," Sheppard pointed out.

"It's us," Chuck explained.

"We are dialing?" Woolsey asked.

"Umm, yes. Definitely yes. We are dialing."

"Where are we dialing, Sergeant?" Sheppard demanded.

"No idea, Colonel."

"Then how about you stop, Chuck."

"I am not dialing. It is dialing. It won't let me override."

The wormhole connected, and the tension grew. Abatello joined Meyers and Matthews with Jennifer, and backed her up against the console so that she was covered from every side. When Jennifer looked up at the light of the gate she made eye contact with Ronan. She nodded to let him know she was fine, and watched him take his place next to Sheppard. She just heard Sheppard call Rodney to the gate room over the other sounds in the room, and then as quickly as it all started, it ended.


	5. Chapter 5

( _anyone still out there? Hope you guys are sticking with me. Plenty more to come.)_

Feet together. Eyes closed. And step. Breathe. Twist.

Jennifer had learned in medical school that sleep was catch as catch can, so the first few meditation sessions with Teyla weren't very successful. You leave a doctor in one position with her eyes closed in absolute silence for any extended period of time and they fall asleep. No way around it. But Jennifer still believed there was real value in finding a quiet space to focus and reflect, so Teyla had taught her this.

She couldn't pronounce the name of it, and had long since stopped trying. It was more rapid and continuous motion than yoga; less awkward than tai chi. She didn't know how to describe it, but the motions and patterns had become second nature to her, and she did it to unwind and clear her mind.

Sometimes the only way to clear your mind is to hear it out, and hers had a lot to say. So despite being tired from the mission, and having an early debrief soon followed by a long shift, she had crawled her way out of bed to meet Teyla.

She was still uneasy about the gate incident the night before. She hadn't been afraid, but there was a sensation that accompanied the gate dialing episode that unnerved her. She felt cloudy, but energized. Was it possible that whatever made the gate dial had caused those sensations in her? Was there another explanation?

Sudden change of lighting, change in power flow, tension in the room, high volume audio input - combined with being tired from the mission. Scientifically it seemed reasonable that's she may have just been slightly disoriented by environmental factors. No reason to discount the most obvious answer. Sometimes the simple answer is the right one. Everything she felt could be explained away. Don't complicate what doesn't need to be complicated. And drink less Rajan wine.

Deep breath. Stretch. Neck roll to the right. Extend arms.

Then there was the mission to find the Rajan. She was been alone for no more than five minutes when her attacker made his move. Had he been watching them undetected while waiting for an opportunity to strike? She had used her knife like Abatello taught her. It was a good strike, too. But she should have gotten farther away from him in her follow through. It was careless to have gotten caught like that.

Lucky that Abatello is impatient. He arrived at the perfect time. She remembered the attacker releasing her hair and falling to the ground. Then Abatello told her to move. She froze. Why did she freeze? She needed to put distance between her and danger. She shouldn't have had to be told twice.

 _"Rabbit, move!"_

Without even realizing it, Jennifer lunged forward. She lost her balance, and fell to the mat with a thud.

"Are you alright, Jennifer?" Teylas asked, opening her eyes at the unexpected sound.

"Sorry, Teyla. Must not be concentrating enough. Lost my balance. "

Teyla smiled. "You are doing very well Jennifer. Please don't apologize. Shall we start again?"

Jen nodded and they returned to starting positions, once again beginning the fluid motions. This time, Jennifer didn't close her eyes. She felt compelled by Abatello's command, both in the moment it was given and again now just hearing it in her head.

Her mind involuntarily wandered back to her time with Jarrick - what he demanded she do to Ronan, and to herself. She shuddered and froze. She heard his voice in her head for a long time after he was gone. Abatello's voice was different, but the feeling was somehow familiar, and Jennifer didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

The debrief for the Rajan mission was scheduled for 0900, but when John got to the conference room there was a heated debate still taking place from the previous meeting. He could hear Rodney and Radek arguing about next steps in uncovering the mystery of the self-dialing gate. Woolsey sighed in exasperation, having neither the technical background to understand their argument nor the patience for listening to them have it in his office.

"Gentleman, this sounds like a wonderful exchange of ideas you should continue in the lab. I'll want to see an update tonight on where we are."

The scientists didn't acknowledge their dismissal as they left the office pointing at data on tablets and continuing to disagree. They didn't notice John, either, as they made their way past him down the stairs to the control room floor.

The team from the Rajan mission filed in and took their seats - even Ronan, which surprised John. To say that Ronan was tight-lipped at these meetings was an understatement. Yes. No. I killed him. That was the level of detail that usually came out of the big man. John had given him a standing "Get Out Of Debrief Free" card unless it was absolutely necessary, but here he was, for no discernible reason.

The debrief itself was uneventful. Woolley was pleased the team completed the mission with no unintended Pegasus consequences.

"I'm only sorry for your unfortunate run-in, Dr. Keller," Woolsey concluded.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm fine."

John added levity to the conversation as the meeting wrapped up.

"That little bruise, I hear, made Chuck a rich man last night."

"Ha ha ha," Jen laughed sarcastically. "He may be rich with money he can't spend in this galaxy, but it will cost him a world of trouble. As soon as I come up with an idea."

John smiled as they exited the office but was distracted from her words as he realized that the angry, purple bruise from the night before was already gone. She passed him as the team headed out the door. He watched from the back of the pack, surveying the control room below him. Rodney and Radek were still arguing over by Chuck's console. They called Jennifer over, who seemed hesitant, but was heading their way.

Mr. Woolsey came out of his office and looked over the railing at Ronan and Teyla, who were still making their way down the stairs.

"Ronan, is now a good time?"

John looked at his friend's face as Ronan glanced nervously at John and then back to Woolsey.

"Everything ok there, Chewy?" John asked, clearly curious.

Teyla stepped in.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Now is a good time." She looked at John. "A small Athosian matter Ronan is helping with," she offered lightly.

She was covering for Ronan. John could tell. He was about to invite himself to the conversation, if for no other reason than to mess with Ronan, when the room was again filled with the identical booming tone they heard the night before. Although the power remained on this time the next event was exactly the same.

"Unauthorized activation," Chuck shouted. "The gate is dialing again."

"Shield up!" John commanded as he made his way down the rest of the stairs. By the time he got to where Jen was talking to Chuck, Radek and Rodney the conversation had become an argument on whether the gate was dialing the same address as the night before or a different one. Without the chevrons moving it was hard to tell.

Jennifer heard it all going on around her, but couldn't concentrate on any of it. She was feeling it again - the surge of energy. The vibration. A light headedness that threatened her balance and senses. And a light reflecting on her hand. Or was it emanating from her hand? And what was the shadow or symbol she was seeing there.

It was just like the previous night, but completely different. This time it was stronger and more focused. Last night was overwhelming, but this morning she felt a connection to the energy. Jennifer raised her eyes to the gate. It drew her in, and she stepped towards it. It was only the forceful voice of John calling her name that broke her concentration. When she finally made eye contact with him she was aware only that he was waiting on her to do something, and she had no idea what.

"Can we get all civilian personnel to exit the gate room?" His tone made it clear it wasn't the first time he had asked.

Jen's eyes quickly panned the room. There were a lot of eyes on her. Ronan had made his way to the control room floor and positioned himself between her and the gate, his expression guarded concern. She had lost herself for a moment and that had not gone unnoticed by him. Abatello had eyes on her, too. Staring. Jennifer glanced at her hands. The glowing was gone, but she moved them behind her back self-consciously anyway.

"Of course. Sorry, John."

She moved to the doorway, reaching the edge of the room just as the sound of the singularity went silent, replaced by the yelling of commands. She looked back. Abatello was making his way to her, but it was Ronan who reached her first. He took her hands in his, studying them carefully, and gestured they should find somewhere else to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

( _a little something for the weekend. going to get a little tense not long from now. really appreciate you all checking out the, story.)_

Ronan followed Jennifer back to her quarters. When the door closed behind them, his question came quickly.

"Wha..," but he didn't get very far.

"I need to go for a run," Jennifer declared.

Ronan took a deep breath. She was stalling and he knew it, but there was no chance that getting frustrated about it would help. When Jennifer came back from Colorado he made a vow that he wouldn't rush her, about anything, and he wouldn't doubt her. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and focussed her attention.

"Can I come with you?"

"Please."

"Then let's go."

As long as she was running with him and not from him the talking could wait.

He watched her change her clothes and put her hair up, off her neck for comfort. They made their way outside, and Ronan fell into step behind her. He always let her set the path and pace. She ran to feel strong, so he let her lead. It was fine with him, too, because it let him watch her. Good, strong pace to her effort today. She was ahead of her usual time, and at places where she could have made the route shorter she had chosen the longer road. In the end they were out on a nearly five mile loop. He saw her check her watch - if not for the time she would have kept going.

They came to a halt at the end of the pier, as far from the heart of the city as they could be. She caught her breath for a moment with her hands on her knees, then stood up straight and looked out over the water.

"I think the gate malfunction has something to do with me." She said it calmly, but never made eye contact.

"Are you certain?"

"I don't know how to be sure without telling everyone, and I don't know what I would tell them. 'Excuse me, guys, but I feel all weird when the gate malfunctions and I think my hands get glowy.' They'll think I'm nuts. How would that even be possible?"

"They will not doubt you, Jennifer," he said with conviction.

"It doesn't make sense, though."

"No," he said honestly. "It doesn't. But we've seen a lot of things that don't make sense and are still true."

Jennifer seemed to take his words to heart, but her concentration was broken by her communicator. The medbay was calling with an update on something, and she told them she would head there momentarily.

She finally looked at Ronan. "So what do I do?"

"Whatever feels right to you."

She nodded. "If it happens again I'll tell John and Rodney. In the meantime, I need to get going."

He held onto her hand as she took the first few steps. He didn't want to let her go.

She turned back and kissed his fingers, smiling for the first time since the gate. He was relieved to see it. She always seemed more herself when a smile reached her eyes.

As he watched her walk away her knew it was time to move forward. He had put off moving to the next step with Jennifer for too long. On Sateda, this part of the mating tradition usually moved faster, but he had heard that on Earth it was a lot longer, so he hovered in the middle. He wasn't a man prone to indecision, but on this particular topic, he was uncertain. He had so many questions about how to respect her traditions the way she had shown to respect to his - her pendant, the Mark of Her Will. He had some research to do.


	8. Chapter 8

( _Happy weekend. Moving right along. Appreciate you reading, and thanks for anyone taking the time to review or encourage.)_

Evan spent one night every week in the armory. He could easily have passed the duty on to someone else -the privilege of being second in command- but he never did. He thought it was important that there was always a quiet time and place where the Marines knew they could find him. The transition to Pegasus wasn't an easy one. The Marines had questions and problems they needed to talk about with someone, and Evan tried to make it as easy as possible for team member to approach him.

Some nights there was almost a line out the door. Some nights Evan spent a lot of time alone. But in all the nights he had been doing this, there had never been a visit from Ronan.

Evan wouldn't have described him as nervous - that was a word that never fit this man from Pegasus. Maybe hesitant? Maybe concerned? Evan kept pretending to complete the inventory of the armory supplies while Ronan looked around.

Ronan perused the firearms on the wall and pointed at the 9mm. Evan took it down and handed it over, putting a full clip of ammo next to it on the counter. Ronan inspected the weapon. No specific training had ever been given to him on Earth side arms, but he instinctively knew how to make a thing battle ready. He loaded it in seconds, and moved over to the target area.

Raising it with one hand, standing almost sideways to the target, Ronan emptied the clip. The form was laughable, but the aim was true. Evan grabbed some more clips from storage and took a spot next to Ronan, who removed the empty clip and handed the weapon over without making eye contact.

"It's a good fit for Jennifer. It was a good choice for her."

Evan reloaded the 9mm as he had done it a thousand times, and emptied his clip into a target sheet.

"Don't like her using it," Evan replied. "If the Marines do their job she shouldn't have to."

"That training saved her life," Ronan said.

"I don't have to like it," Evan replied, remembering Jennifer's final confrontation with Jarrick and his frustration that his team hadn't been able to protect her.

Silence returned to the room. Evan knew that wasn't what brought Ronan down to the armory at that hour. He couldn't get passed the feeling that Ronan had something to say. So he got some more ammo and handed the gun back to Ronan.

Ronan emptied an entire clip center mass in the target sheet. "Have you ever been married?"

Fifty guesses and Evan wouldn't have thought that was what was on Ronan's mind. "Nope. Haven't found the right girl."

Ronan nodded in understanding. "Sheppard has been married. Woolsey, too."

"Yeah. Sheppard has some colorful stories about his ex. I know Woolsey has an ex - don't know him well enough to ask."

"Is there something special you do on Earth if you want it to be permanent?"

"Ask the right person?" was the snarky answer that came out of Evan's mouth just as the realization hit him of what Ronan was driving toward. "No - sorry. That was a bad answer. I think everyone means for it to be permanent when they do it, just some people get lost along the way."

Ronan handed the gun off to Evan, who dutifully reloaded and stepped up for his turn. "Are there special traditions to asking where Jennifer is from?"

The fact that Jen and Ronan were a couple was pretty well documented in Atlantis. There was a lot of speculation surrounding the tattoo on the back of Jen's neck, and the way it matched a certain piece of jewelry the Ronan now wore, but no one knew exactly where the couple was. And it was surprising, because in a city of people living in close quarters, rumors and inappropriate questions were pretty much the norm. Jen and Ronan, however, had been given the hands off treatment since Jen got back from SGC.

With most secrets, Evan was excited to be in the first wave of people to know, but for some reason this encounter with Ronan humbled him. Maybe the reverence around the way Ronan said her name, or the amount of courage it took Ronan to approach Evan at all, but Evan put the gun down and gave Ronan his full attention.

"Yeah. A lot of them. Engagements and weddings are a big deal to American girls. Sometimes the guy asks the father of the bride for permission to marry his daughter."

Ronan was already shaking his head. "Can't do that."

"Yeah, you showing up at her dad's door has all kinds of logistical challenges."

Ronan shook his head faster. "Jennifer is a woman of honor and accomplishment. No one can give her to me but her."

"Ok," Evan said, trying to grasp the nuance to Ronan's statement. "There are others. The woman usually wears a ring of some kind during the engagement. And the couple exchange rings at the ceremony"

Ronan looked like he might actually consider that one.

"There are parties and white gowns and toasts and candles and blessings, but listen - she didn't choose all of that. I don't know everything about that pendant you wear or the tattoo on her neck, but I know enough to know that what she chose was you. Do it your way. That seems to be all she wants."

Ronan nodded, and turned to leave. He was at the door when he turned back to Evan. "You are the closest thing Jen has to a brother. If I asked - not for permission, but for your blessing - would you give it?"

"Without a doubt," Evan answered.

Ronan nodded again, and with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

John took an extra 10 minutes after the control room called for a hot shower. He hadn't gotten much sleep, and found the call at 5:10 to be particularly abrupt. In retrospect, he might owe the Control Room Comm Officer on duty a cup of coffee. Or an apology.

He knocked on Woolsey's partially open door and proceeded to enter without a specific invitation. Woolsey seemed surprised.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"I heard you were looking for me. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I hope they didn't wake you. I told them there was no need."

"When the leader of the expedition is looking for the military commander of the expedition, they tell me pretty much no matter what time it is."

"Of course. I should have thought of that." Wolsey seemed nervous, which was making John nervous.

Woolsey cleared his throat. "The issue of the gate malfunctioning is getting a lot of attention at SGC."

"Well, technically it isn't a malfunction."

"The gate is dialing addresses without authorization. That seems like a significant malfunction, one with huge security implications that I would think you of all people..."

John put his hands in front of him in surrender. He hadn't meant to get Woolsey all riled up.

"I am plenty concerned. I just meant that Rodney believes it is executing a legacy command from its programming. We just don't know what's prompting it. They'll get to the bottom of it,"

"Well they are out of time."

John froze. It was a tone that Woolsey rarely used. "And what, exactly, does that mean."

"It means, Colonel, that SGC and the IOA are very interested in why our gate has suddenly started dialing unknown worlds."

John heard the magic acronym and sensed the source of Woolsey's tension. IOA.

"No."

Woolsey nodded his head. "Yes. Tomorrow. The IOA is sending a team to lend assistance in understanding the gate issue, and given the events that took place on their last visit, I thought letting you know right away was prudent. Also, here," he said, taking an envelope off his desk and offering it to John, "You should familiar yourself with the report in detail before they arrive."

"What is this?"

"The official account of what happened to Dr. Keller. You should know the report forwards and backwards."

"Already do," John said, waving off the large manilla envelope from Woolsey. "I saw those videos. I have the details of that burned into my brain."

"Not this version."

John didn't like the sound of that. He nodded in compliance, taking the envelope and leaving without additional comment. Walking himself to the mess, he found a cup of coffee and a quiet corner - not a difficult feat at 0530- and began reading.

Two hours later he was beside himself. The file was thin, so it wasn't the length that had demanded his attention that long; it was the number of times he had to read it to believe what he was reading. This was the stuff he imagined the trashy romance novels his ex-wife read were made of. A brilliant but lonely scientist. A beautiful young doctor. An exotic locale. Obsessions. Unrequited love. Mind control. Death.

And none of it looked anything like reality except the signature of one Jennifer Keller on the front page attesting to its accuracy.

He needed to talk to Jennifer, who as if on cue was grabbing her morning muffin and tea. He placed the report back in its envelope and headed to intercept her, but she was in a rush to get to he medbay. Ronan was next on his list, but he and Teyla were off world for the day, and had been particularly vague about right why. John would have to figure that out another time.

Right now he had to concentrate on the IOA visit. Was the gate malfunction really enough to get them to dial the eighth chevron? Did that even make sense - the gate isn't working right so let's do something that takes up an incredible amount of power and resources to strain its capability a little more. But then what was he suggesting? That Jennifer was still such a threat to someone that the IOA was coming all the way to Pegasus under the guise of gate trouble to finish what Jarrick started months ago? Neither choice made any sense. John would have to hope for the former and plan for the latter.


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer looked up from her charts only to see John Sheppard loitering in the medbay again. Whatever he wanted, it must be important. It seemed like every time she turned around he was hovering nearby. It had been a strangely busy day, and she hadn't gotten to ask him what he needed. Her last chart of the day finished, she hung her white coat on the hook by the door of her office. Stepping out she decided to find out what was on the good Colonel's mind.

"Colonel Sheppard. What brings you to our neck of woods today?"

He gave a nervous laugh that made her uneasy.

"CMO Keller," he answered with the same pretend formality. "Worked a double today?"

Jen looked at the clock. "More like a shift and a half. Catching up on some things while Ronan was off world. How about you?"

John's faced turned serious. "Is there someplace we can talk, Jen?"

He was playing with the envelope in his hand, and clearly had been for a while based on he condition of the corners. Jennifer reached for the envelope, opening the flap and looking inside. She didn't take the report out. She didn't need to. The cover page, combined with the nervous look on John's face told her everything she needed to know.

"Yeah, of course."

Jen asked him to hold on for a second while she went back into her office, she unlocked a drawer in her desk and grabbed an envelope similar to the one that John carried, tucking it under her arm.

"If we are going to have this conversation, I need chocolate."

She led him to the mess. It would be mostly empty at this time of night, affording them the privacy they needed for the conversation, while the possibility of others with keep the conversation focussed and quiet. Along the way they talked about nothing - a stupid push up competition going on with the Marines, what Teyla and Ronan were up to off world - anything to beat the awkward silence.

They chose a table. Jennifer gave John her envelope and told him to read it. She headed up to the food line, grabbing John a coffee and herself a hot chocolate, and then sat down. She stirred her marshmallows and looked at light fixtures while John read her report. When he was done he put it on the table and offered Jen the copy of of the report he had been given by Woolsey.

Jen shook her head. "I've already seen it."

"But it's fiction."

"He came here. He targeted me. He brainwashed me. I killed him. It isn't all fiction."

"But it isn't true," John said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No. It isn't."

"Then why did you sign it?"

Jen let out a small sigh. "Because General O'Neill and Dr. Feist believed that if the official record had the actual details and let on that I remembered everything that I would be in more danger."

"You deserve to have the truth known."

"It is known, by anyone that matters. If I wanted my truth shouted from a rooftop I wouldn't

have taken a secret job doing secret things in a secret place. I'm fine with it. But none of that is what brought you to my office eight times today."

"It was six," John corrected.

"Fine. Six times. So why don't we get to your part of the conversation."


	11. Chapter 11

Teyla and Ronan had been gone most of the day when they gated back to Atlantis. It had taken trips to three worlds, but Ronan had found everything he needed.

"You and Jennifer spend most nights together, yes?" Teyla asked.

Ronan nodded.

"Would you like for me to keep the items in my quarters until it is time?"

He shook his head, and Teyla smiled and said goodnight. Chuck let him know Jennifer was in the mess, and he went to find her. He appeared to have interrupted something between her and Sheppard when he arrived but whatever it was, they said they were finished, so he took Jen's hand to call it a night.

He should have known something was wrong the minute that she walked them to his quarters instead of hers. Hers were larger, softer - more inviting. His were a mess and small and not nearly as personal. But he had just walked holding her hand. She was quiet. Whatever she and Sheppard talked about weighed on her.

When the nightmare came that night he felt it through her. The way she moved, breathed, groaned. He was careful to stay as close as he could but not confine her. He remembered the videos of her tied to that chair being beaten by Jarrick. He didn't want to make her feel constrained, just supported. As a runner he had learned a world about nightmares. He was always alone, but he imagined it was better to face them then have someone wake you in the middle, so instead of pulling her out, he waited.

And it all but killed him.

Eventually, the inevitable happened. Jennifer shot out of bed, and by the time she woke up she was standing half dressed in the darkness. Ronan was behind her in an instant. On his knees on the bed with his hand flat on Jennifer's back he could feel how cold she was to his touch. She steadied on her feet and moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. Her breathing became uneven and he knew she had started to cry. When he put a second hand on her she slid herself off the bed to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and just cried for a moment. The only word he could think of to describe her was lost.

It had been a long time since they had a night like this. Despite his determination to go slow and give her plenty of time and space when she got back from Earth, they started sharing a bed almost immediately. While it had given him some very memorable nights, it had also given him a front row seat to the healing she was still doing.

The nightmares had faded, and the nights had become their time.

When her calm returned, her hand reached for his and found it resting on her shoulder.

"I'm here, Jennifer," was all he said.

She pulled his arm down until it wrapped around her waist, and started kissing the bare shoulder she found next to her. When she made an effort to stand he used his strength to lift her back up onto the bed. She crawled on top of him. When he tried to speak, she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him to silence.

This was the hardest moment. He was sure that she was displacing her fear and anxiety by hiding in him. All of which might be true, but he could deny her nothing when she was so filled with need.

So as she began rolling her hips he threw away all logical thought, and got lost with her.

When they were spent she molded herself into the side of his body. Her hand drew imaginary designs on his chest. He almost thought she was drifting asleep when he heard a small voice.

"The IOA is coming back."

Her head was on his shoulder, he regulated his breathing and tone to not upset her. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

And with that he felt the tension release from her body. She had finally said what was plaguing her mind. She drifted back into a deep sleep, and made it through the night without anymore disturbances.

Ronan never fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Abatello entered the conference room with purpose. The news of the IOA visit had him angry and tense. He remembered too well what bad shape Dr. Keller was in when he met her. General O'Neill had pulled him aside and told him there was a special favor he needed. No major is in a good position to say no to a request like that, especially not one whose father had been a friend of the general for 30 years. O'Neill give him a high-level version of what had happened, and told him she was still in danger. Abatello was assigned to create a protection duty and keep Dr. Keller safe while she was at SGC.

Dr. Feist underscored the importance of the mission.

 _Your job is to keep her safe._

Jennifer had progressed so far. It was only a few months, but then she was timid, small, fragile. Now, between her recuperation, her sessions with Dr. Feist, her conditioning and her survival training, she was a changed woman. Now she was confident. Strong. Tello had dreaded training with her when he got the assignment - thought it would be a drain on him and a distraction to the team. Turns out he couldn't have been more wrong. She pulled his team together, learned quickly and never gave up.

The idea that the IOA danger might be following her back to Atlantis had him angry and on edge.

Sheppard kicked off the meeting with what he knew.

"So the IOA visit is scheduled to last five days. They arrive tonight and leave Saturday. Gate travel, so clearly very interested in what is going on with the gate malfunction."

"Not a malfunction," Rodney interjected.

"Not now - you can explain that to them when they get here. In the meantime, we're going to put together some security operations to keep an extra eye on the CMO during the visit."

"Should we not wait for Ronan?" Teyla asked, looking around the room.

"He's with Jen. I'll circle back with him later."

"We should get her off Atlantis," Abatello declared.

"Great, but she would never go for it," Sheppard said.

"No, really. We need to get her as far away from the IOA team as possible."

"I heard you the first time, Major," Sheppard said. "We have another doctor scheduled to come to MDX-732 on Wednesday. That trip will take place as planned and we'll sub Dr. Keller in as the medical team member. That'll take care of at least one of the days. The rest of the time she will be here."

"She should work nights when they are here," Lorne suggested.

"Why nights?" Teyla asked.

"Well, last time they used nights as an opportunity. If they are busy with the gate during the day and she is on shift at night it will be easier to reduce the frequency that they cross paths."

"Alright. I like it. Anything else?" John asked the group.

 _Your job is to keep her safe._

 _Look for signs of regressed behavior. Eating alone, rejecting company of companionship, excessive exercise, unexplained bruises or injuries, aggression with piers, inconsistency in memory..._

"Everyone should be paying extra attention. Look for signs of regressed behavior. Eating alone, rejecting company of companionship, excessive exercise, unexplained bruises or injuries, aggression with piers, inconsistency in memory..."

His words trailed off, and for a the most fleeting moment the worlds sounded like someone else's. He shook his head to help clear his thoughts and looked up at the group. He could tell Sheppard was regarding him with some amount of ... what was it? Suspicion?

"Minor in Psychology at the Academy, Major?" Sheppard asked.

"Just some instructions that they gave us during Dr. Keller's recuperation at SGC."

Was that where he had heard it? Sheppard didn't look any more sold in his explanation than he was. Either way, he needed to begin taking extra precautions. He was determined to be ready in any situation. He would do whatever needed to be done.

 _Your job is to keep her safe._

The group departed the conference room and as Lorne walked past Sheppard, Sheppard grabbed his arm and motioned for him to stay behind. Once John was certain everyone was outside ear shot, ha had an additional item he wanted Evan to handle.

"Tuesday will take care of itself. Wednesday we will be off world."

Evan nodded.

"When we get back from MDX-732, sometime Wednesday night or Thursday morning, I think a bunch of your guys should come down with food poisoning."

"Huh?"

"Talk to Carson. Don't tell Jen and don't tell Tello. I want the infirmary stocked with able-bodied Marines for the last half of the IOA visit. Nothing on the schedule, so it shouldn't be an issue. By the time Jen catches on it will be too late for her to throw them out without making a scene. I'll take the heat from her when the IOA is gone."

"I like it. Especially the part where you take the heat." Evan departed to pick his food poisoning victims.

John had one last piece of the plan. They had never identified who the person on the last IOA visit was that was working with Jarrick. John wanted to be as sure as they could that whoever it was they weren't back on Atlantis, and he hoped Rodney could help.

He just prayed it would all be enough to keep Jen safe this time.


	13. Chapter 13

The IOA visit was actually going well. They arrived on schedule Monday evening and it was all logistics and schedules. Tuesday was full of introduction briefings and technical exchanges. They were making Rodney crazy, but that was to be expected. The important thing was that the IOA hadn't crossed paths with Jennifer so far - hadn't asked about her. No one had even mentioned her name. John had almost let himself believe it would be a quiet week.

And then they came to MDX-732.

Now, John didn't really think of himself as a 'glass half full' kind of guy, but at that precise moment he was thinking that if you had to get ambushed on an alien planet this was really good ground to defend yourself on. A grouping of large rocks gave one solid arc of usable cover, while some mammoth sized downed trees gave a second, easily defendable side. He was also up against what he measured to be an eight person band of would-be pirate-smugglers with much less advanced weapons: not military trained, and not well armed. He could work with that.

The bad news was that they were, in fact, surrounded. Some of the attackers had circled around to get between the team and the gate, so Shepard needed to deal with the enemy at hand before they could get back to Atlantis.

Lorne was organizing the SGA team to each direction of perimeter defense when a series of shots rang out. Rogers dropped to the ground with a groan and hitting his head on a rock as he fell, was rendered unconscious.

Jennifer was moving in an instant. She crawled over to Rogers while bullets continued to fly, and when a ricochet came off a rock and grazed her forehead, Abatello redirected his attention from his assignment to the doctor.

"Colonel!" he barked, motioning for Shepard to take Rogers legs while Abatello took his shoulders by his tac vest to move him against the arc of rock where Jen would have the best cover while she gave treatment.

Jen gave the obligatory "Carefully," as her only instructions as the men lifted the wounded Marine. Shepard and Abatello were going to move him all of ten feet so Jen could get him ready to travel. As they took their first step they saw the approach of two smugglers. The shots had been a diversion, and now the enemy was closing fast. John was about to drop Rogers to free his hands to grab his P90 when Abatello called to Jen.

"Rabbit! Three o'clock!"

The response was immediate. Jennifer drew her side arm, turned ninety degrees to her right, and fired. Six shots. Both smugglers went down.

John studied the expression on Jen's face. It was so distant compared to the normally approachable eyes that made her everyone's preferred confidant. She started to blink rapidly and looked quickly at the gun. She holstered it, and moved to where Rogers was being carried.

Abatello didn't look quite himself either. His breathing was off - more rapid than the exertion or the situation should have caused. He was blinking quickly, too. As he and Shepard put Rogers on the ground, Jennifer didn't even look at them.

"Thank you, Major Abatello," she said quickly as she got to work.

"Thank you, Doctor Keller," was the response, and without additional comment he took his place back on the defense of the perimeter.

John looked from Jen to Abatello. There was no further interaction between them. They were both back to doing their jobs. But the CMO had just takin out two charging enemies at fifteen feet with six shots from a 9mm, and that was not an everyday occurrence around there. Every warning bell in John's head was going off.

Lorne and Teyla repelled another approach on the opposite side of the fallen tree. One last enemy came to the group, but Ronan appeared behind him and took him out. With that, the position fell silent. The danger was either dead or on the run.

"Okay, people, let's get to the gate. Half a mile, straight that way," the Colonel commanded using his hands to give them a frame of reference.

Abatello reached down and grabbed Jen's arm. "Let's go, Dr. Keller."

Jen jerked her arm out of his hold. "Vest took the bullet. Just hit his head when he fell. He's coming around. We'll be ready to travel in a minute."

Abatello reached down and grabbed her arm again. "Now, Dr. Keller!"

At which point Ronan grabbed Abatello's wrist and began to twist to the point of discomfort.

"She said one minute," was all Ronan said through clenched teeth before Abatello inhaled to speak and Sheppard stepped in.

"Teyla, you and Jennifer to the gate. Double time. As soon as the Doc says she is ready. Tello, Lorne - you get Rogers through the gate. Ronan - rear guard with me." Sheppard got right up into Abatello's face. "You don't like your assignment, I don't care. Do your job, Major."

Abatello snapped to attention, eyes front and center. Flustered? Frustrated? John couldn't place the look as Tello gave John an obligatory "Yes, Sir."

John watched the young Major. It was taking every inch of control he had not to look over his shoulder at Jennifer. It was like he felt compelled to watch her, and he didn't think anyone else could.

"Ready!" Jen's voice cut the tension.

Abatello stood eyes front and center.

"Go," Sheppard said, trying to calm the marine with a slightly softer voice.

Abatello nodded his head and moved to help Rogers up. Jen and Teyla headed for the gate. Ronan watched Tello for a minute trying not to growl.

Lorne came up alongside Sheppard and spoke quietly. "Do you remember when you asked me if I thought there was going to be trouble with him?"

"Yeah," Sheppard answered.

"Well, yes. I think there is likely to be some trouble there."

"Thanks, Evan. I'll keep that in mind," Sheppard replied with a smirk warranted by the sarcasm. Ronan's instincts on Abatello seemed right on target. Good Marine. Good guy, but there was something going on with him. And whatever it was, it involved Jen.

And Sheppard didn't like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer and Teyla were waiting in the control room as the rest of the team arrived: standard operating procedure to have everyone back before the team disbursed. When Ronan came back through the gate he made a b-line for Abatello.

"Don't put your hands on her."

"I was just trying to get her to safety, man."

John stepped into the middle of the group. "Evan, get Rogers to the medbay to get checked out. Jennifer - we got you home a little later than anticipated. Sorry there isn't much time before your shift. Abatello, follow me."

Ronan glared at Abatello as Sheppard led him away. He was sure his method of persuasion would be way more likely to leave an impression on Abatello, but Sheppard seemed to want the first shot at warning him, so Ronan let it go. He fell into step with Jennifer, who decided she had just enough time for a shower and a meal before she had to get to the medbay. They walked to her quarters.

"Give me 30 and I'll meet you for dinner, she said, smiling. She turned to the opening door, but Ronan wasn't quite done with her. Between the ambush, the firefight, and Abatello, he was feeling a little protective. He took hold of her shirt from behind and gently pulled her back to him. He kissed the tattoo on the back of her neck.

The Mark of Her Will was so dark - such a beautiful contrast to her light skin as she wore it for everyone to see. He could picture his mark next to hers. It was time. He got enough information from Evan to feel like he could incorporate some of her traditions, and his trip with Teyla had yielded all of the necessary items. After her shift tonight. He remembered back to his days of being a runner and could hardly believe that he was so close to Sanctification.

Jennifer turned slowly to meet his lips, and Ronan pulled her in a little closer.

"How about we skip dinner? I can bring you something to eat during your shift." He added a playful smile for good measure, and kissed her again.

"Mmmmm."

He moved to her ear.

"Hmm. Yes. Later." She kissed him deeply, but he could feel her body pulling her away. "Mm. But. No. Wait." She put her hand flat on his chest and moved him back six inches.

"No. I need to shower and get to dinner. 30 minutes. Then my shift. Although if you want to bring me dessert later a girl can be wooed with chocolate."

"A woman can also be wooed with mind blowing sex," he pointed out.

Jennifer laughed. "True. In which case I am thoroughly wooed already. But you are an over achiever on that subject, so feel free to try." He could tell she made up her mind, so he pouted for effect and slowly released her.

Jen turned to her room, finding the door she had opened had closed again as she loitered. She activated the control panel again and disappeared inside, giving him one last smile.

Ronan headed down the hall, breaking out into a wicked smile of his own when he heard the door open again. "Change your mind, little one?"

But when he reversed his direction she wasn't looking at him at all. She was staggering, gasping. He ran back to her and tried to steady her. Her eyes were filled with panic and pleading. She sank to her knees, her body shaking.

Ronan hit his communicator.

"Medical Emergency at Dr. Keller's quarters."

She nodded her head, he hoped her way of telling him he had done the right thing. There was a faint scent in the air, and he raised his head from her to look around. Almost a hint of a bitter taste in his mouth. There was something in the air. Whatever it was started when she went inside, so he reached up to the control panel and shut the door.

"They are on their way and I am right here."

He could tell she was using everything she had to hold it together. She didn't even look up when the hallway started to fill with commotion.

John beat the medical team there by easily ninety seconds, and he made sure they heard him for every one of them while he waited. When they arrived they unceremoniously moved Ronan out of the way, replacing him at Jennifer's side to examine her and prepare her for transport. He could have stood his ground, but when Jennifer was better she would just yell at him for making her team's work harder. So he stood back and kept his eyes locked on her so that when she looked up she would know he was right there.

"Let's get her to the medbay, people."

Jen was loaded on a gurney and with a complete flurry of activity, they disappeared. Abatello turned to follow the gurney, but Lorne grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and brought him over to where John was asking Ronan the question everyone wanted answers to.

"What the hell happened?"

"There is something in her room."

Ronan told them what he knew - that she was fine one minute, went into her room for maybe fifteen seconds, and when she came out she couldn't breathe. That was all there was to tell.

"I have things here," John assured him, clamping a reassuring hand on the big man's shoulder. "You go."

Ronan didn't need to be told twice. He headed to the medbay to find Jennifer.


	15. Chapter 15

( _Hope everyone celebrating has a happy and safe holiday weekend. I have some writing to do. It's about to get a little crazy. And feedback or encouragent goes a long way. Thanks. -Kalli)_

Carson was pulling Jennifer's chart behind his back and out of her reach when Ronan entered the medbay.

"You, lass, are not the CMO's doctor. That would be me. And I say again- mask, breathe, rest."

Jennifer gave him an eye roll and heavy sigh as she put the oxygen mask back up over her face.

"That's it. Breathe." Carson smiled and nodded his head at Ronan, inviting him to Jennifer's bedside. "She is becoming as bad a patient as you. She is also going to be fine. An allergic reaction that we caught in time. We'll keep her overnight for ..."

Jen cut him off. Pulling the mask away again she began to protest. "My shift starts in an hour."

"No shift tonight," Carson declared. He reached for the oxygen and repositioned the mask over her nose and mouth. "Mask. Breathe. Rest. I'll be back shortly."

He looked back at them. Ronan was giving Jen a hard time for being a bad patient the same way she gives it to him when he messes with her team. She was smiling so wide he could see it in her cheeks, behind the mask and all.

And by all accounts, she should be dead.

Carson noticed Sheppard and crew gathering a respectful distance away, looking for an update on Jennifer's condition. He made one quick trip to the drug locker to check an inventory item, and then went to talk to John.

"She's fine," he said calmly, releasing the tension in the waiting room.

"Fine?" Teyla asked.

"Fine," Carson confirmed. Might as well start with the good news. "She wants to leave now, but I'm going to try and keep her here overnight."

John cut to the chase. "What was it?"

"From initial blood tests it appears to have been an allergic reaction to a drug called Hexadrime."

"Can the team start the investigation in Jen's quarters?" Evan wanted answers as soon as he could get them,

"They can go right ahead," Carson said nodding. Then he made eye contact with John. "Not dangerous to anyone else, on all of Atlantis, except Dr. Keller."

"Wait- what?" John clearly had the same opinion as Carson: coincidences are rarely a coincidence.

"A drug that Jennifer's medical record documents a pre-existing allergy to wound up aerosolized in her quarters," Carson explained.

"Is there any Hexadrime unaccounted for..." John's head was spinning.

"No. It's all under lock and key and accounted for."

"Alright. Thanks, Carson. I'm going to update Woolsey."

Carson leaned in to speak only to John. "It should've killed her. The concentration was high enough and documented allergy sever enough. She's very lucky to be alive. Someone went through great lengths to do this. She is in significant danger."

John nodded in understanding a took a deep breath.

"Lorne, get a protection detail up and running. No one in or out of the medbay unless you say so. It appears someone in the IOA couldn't leave well enough alone."

"On it!" Lorne stepped away and began organizing the team.

John grabbed Abatello's arm. "You're with me, Major." Abatello looked back at Jennifer, and dutifully fell into step behind the Colonel.

Carson went back inside to make Jen put her mask back on, again. Then he had some investigating of his own to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Ronan thanked the two SG-1 guards stationed outside the medbay, giving each of them a traditional Satedan handshake, thumbs interlocked and elbows bent. He knew they would need to be clued in if his plan was going to work. Then he touched his communicator and asked Lorne if everything was clear.

"All set."

Ronan knew he owed Lorne a favor, but that didn't stop from leaving him with a warning. "You know if you tell Abatello where we are you and I will have the kind of unfinished business I like to finish on a sparring mat."

"Lips are sealed. Just get her some peace and quiet. And keep her safe."

Ronan could hear Lorne's concern and regard for Jennifer in his voice.

When Ronan entered the patient care area, Teyla was sitting with Jennifer. He'd asked her to keep Jen company while he made some final preparations. When Teyla noticed him she asked a question with her eyes, Ronan nodding in response with a hint of a smile. Teyla smiled wide in return and looked back to Jen quickly before she could notice the exchange. Teyla hugged Jen goodnight and took her leave.

Jennifer looked good. The color had returned to her face and she was no longer using the mask to breathe, although he didn't know if that was with or without Carson's permission. She was relaxed, despite the events of earlier in the night.

What a difference six hours can make.

"There you are," Jennifer greeted him. "I was beginning to think you ran off with some other pretty girl."

"What could I need with anyone else when I have you?" He meant every word of it. "Tell me you are ok."

"One hundred percent."

"You feel good? Clear? Nothing at all bothering you?"

"Ronan, I am fine. Really," she reassured him, having no idea what hung in the balance.

"Then let's get out of here."

Her eyes lit up at the idea of breaking the rules. She looked around and mouthed "Really?" with any sound escaping her lips. His response was to hand her some clothes he brought for her to change into.

Jennifer skillfully ditched her patient garb for comfortable clothes. As she tiptoed to the door, Ronan caught Carson's attention. Carson used his head to point to the exit. They stepped out into the hallway together, Ronan taking her hand as they walked past the guards who seemed to pay them no attention at all. If not for a quiet, "Good night, Dr. Keller," they might have been invisible.

Ronan led the way. He could tell by the expression on her face and the way she peered down hallways that she couldn't tell where they were.

"Ummm . . where are we going?"

He stopped in the hallway and turned to face her. "Do you trust me?"

"Completely."

He offered no information - just continued along his route, her hand never leaving his until they reached secluded private quarters. He put his hand up to the sensor and opened the door in front of him. It was a furnished room that had candles and flowers on every piece of furniture. There were blankets laid out and a tray with bowls and sticks. He led Jennifer to the middle of the floor.

Gently and slowly working his fingers under Jennifer's shirt he gathered it raising it over her head. He removed the rest of her clothes just as reverently. Reaching for a cloth made of a silken material, he wrapped it around her body, tucking it under her arms and fastening it in the back. Then her motioned her to the ground, watching her come to a sitting position with her knees tucked under her. He faced her, mirroring her position and took her hands in his.

"You are a woman of honor accomplishment, and you know the will of your heart."

He could see a certain confusion in her eyes as she responded.

"You are a man of honor and accomplishment, who has distinguished yourself above all others for my affection.

He came so close to losing her, just today. His love almost overwhelmed him.

He took one deep breath.

"Be Sanctified to me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Be Sanctified to me."

Jennifer's first attempt at a response was lost in a hitch of her breath; the second came out clear and determined.

"Now and forever."

She wasn't sure she'd gotten the traditional Satedan response exactly right, but the smile on Ronan's face told her she was close enough that it didn't matter. He took the hands he held in front of her and kissed them. Producing two shimmering rings in his hand, he handed the larger of them to Jennifer, and carefully took the smaller one between his thumb and middle finger. He looked into her eyes, into her soul, and spoke tenderly.

"I am your husband from this day forward."

Jennifer didn't think rings were part of the Sanctification, and then it clicked in her head - the candles, the flowers, the white cloth she was wrapped in. The gravity of the moment hit her as she recognized all the Earth traditions Ronan had choreographed into the moment. This was the wedding she always wanted in a way she never imagined. The tears fell freely now, the smile was pure joy. She took the ring he had given her, sliding it onto his left hand.

"I am your wife from this day forward."

Her vow, solemnly spoken. Simple and profound. Not 'I take you,' but I give myself to you.

He leaned across the space between them and tenderly kissed her, asking if she was ready. She said yes despite having no idea what was next. Telling her to stay where she was, he disappeared behind her. Gathering her hair with care, he braided it; a perfect white ribbon tied at the bottom to hold it in place. He pushed the hair in front of her shoulder.

His thumb brushed the tattoo on the back of her neck, and she shivered in delight and anticipation. She felt him rub something into her skin. Then points of pressure where her shoulders and neck came together, and tappings sounds with an occasional sensation of wind as he blew on her neck.

Eventually he helped her to her feet and brought her to a mirror affixed to the wall. They stood in front of it together and she froze the moment in her mind - the only wedding picture she would ever have. Then Ronan produced a hand mirror and held it behind her, allowing her to see the back of her neck in the reflection of the reflection.

She remembered thinking the first tattoo seemed uneven. She understood the tradition and loved the sentiment, but once she saw the Mark of Her Will she thought that its placement implied she wouldn't be whole unless she was paired. It was antithetical to her understanding of the strength that her Mark stood for. It had taken weeks to love how it looked the way she loved what it meant.

And now here she was, with Ronan's Mark beside hers - a sword rising from a flame. She was sure this was her destiny. In the mirror she could also see the desire and passion in Ronan's eyes. If it was possible to be lost in love, Jennifer hoped to never be found.

Sanctified.

And on fire. Jennifer never remembered wanting anything more than she wanted Ronan at that moment. She kissed him, her body grinding to be close, her mouth inviting him deeper. He responded to her instantly, gently unfastening the white sheet that had been her wedding gown and spreading it on the floor. He lowered Jennifer Jennifer down and consecrated their love.


	18. Chapter 18

( _A little bit of steam if it isn't your cup of tea feel free to skip to the next chapter)_

"Mmmmm," Jennifer sighed as she brushed her face against Ronan's bare shoulder. She was intoxicated with love - hardly believing this rock of a man, this beautiful soul next to her was her husband. If there was a better way to spend eighteen hours she couldn't imagine it. As long as you started counting after the attempt on her life, of course.

But real life was bound to intrude on her bliss sooner or later. She summoned all of her discipline and crawled out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going, wife?"

Just the sound of the word made her smile. "I have to be at the medbay in not too long. Working nights as long as the IOA is here, remember?"

Ronan reached across the bed and pulled her back in. "I can keep you safer. Stay with me."

"For the rest of my life," Jen said, glowing. "But tonight I need to relieve Carson; he's already worked a double today."

He kissed her and climbed out of bed, helping her to her feet. He turned her, moving her hair off her back and kissing her new tattoo. Tilting her head to one side she gave him access to her neck, and he devoured it. She put one foot up on the bed to steady himself, which he took as an invitation. He leaned her body back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, one hand pressing her breast, holding their bodies together, the other snaking down her body to reach between her legs. As his hand began to work her she lost her resolve to leave. She threw her head back against him and climaxed, his fingers exploring in and around her, his hardness now evident in her back.

When she got control back of her legs she pulled away from him and turned to face the strong, broad chest that kept her upright in so many ways. She kissed his chest, then ribs, and worked her way down his body as she tried to lower herself to the floor in front of him to take him in her mouth. He had other plans, though, and lifting her small frame onto the bed he climbed atop her and pushed inside, groaning in relief when he buried himself.

"Need .. to be .. inside .. you," he breathed through the rhythm he was setting.

He left Jen incapable of speech. All she could manage was a whispered "yours" as he drove into her. He returned the sentiment. "Yours," Ronan said as he reached his end. A love born not in possessing, but in giving: losing themselves to become what they were meant to be together.

Eventually they came apart. He helped her up again, his hands coming to rest on the side of her face. He kissed gently. As she started to dress so did he.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Wherever you are."

She looked around the quarters they were in. "Do we really live here now?"

"Woolsey made all the arrangements. Is it ok?"

"No more my room or your room. Our home. I love it." She glanced towards the door. "Should I assume that John's team is outside the door."

"Down the hall, probably."

"How about they walk me to my shift? Was wondering if you could bring some of my stuff here." She tried to explain. "I think of last night and I think of that room - I don't ever want to go back there."

He nodded. A lot of bad things had happened in that room.

They also agreed not to tell anyone about their Sanctification until the IOA was off Atlantis. It seemed safer, more prudent, especially after the events of the last twenty-four hours. The IOA would be gone in two days and then she and Ronan could celebrate with their Pegasus family. Until then they had to play it cool.

But maybe she could get away with showing her new tattoo to just one person.


	19. Chapter 19

( _Really appreciated the reviews, PMs and feedback on the Sanctification chapter. Keep it coming. Abatello, the IOA, the gate . . . Still a little way to go.)_

Jen stepped out of her new home and could see members of SGA-1 on the far ends of the hallway. She picked her path towards the medbay and the team quietly fell into step behind her. She was hoping to run into Evan, but her meandering walk by the training room didn't find him. One more stop before her shift.

The walk to the Armory gave her a chance to come back down to Earth, or back down to Atlantis as the case might be. The day before had been a hell of a day: the mission, the ambush, the shooting, the tension, the attempt on her life; not to mention the wedding. Jen's plan was to look around for Evan and sign in her 9mm from the previous day's mission, but when she picked up the weapon and held it in her hand it gave her a strange feeling - the memory of the mission became sharper.

Something didn't feel right.

Instead of checking it in, she made a request.

"Could you put up a target for me? Short distance."

"You got it, Dr. Keller. The 9mm?" he asked, pointing to the weapon in her hand.

"Yeah. I need a clip. Just one. I have a shift to get to."

"You got it."

He placed the clip on the counter, and went to the target cages. He set up a target sheet at the minimum civilian qualifying distance to give her something to aim at, and went back to reading a riveting book on munitions maintenance and storage.

Jennifer approached the target with textbook form, steadied and fired off three shots.

Then she thought back to the run in the day before. She turned her body to the left, so that the target was on her right. She closed her eyes and remembered the details of the encounter. John and Abatello were carrying Greyson. She was watching them move him. She heard Tello's voice.

" _Rabbit, three o'clock_!"

Her body spun to the right, arms locking in form and finger snapping the trigger three times.

"Son of a bitch," she said quietly. She hit the button to have the target paper carried along the line to where she was standing. All six shots were on target. A shoulder, an arm, a torso - and then three perfectly clustered shots, center mass. She didn't have to guess which shots came from which attempt. Something about Abatello's command made her fast, accurate and deadly.

Something about the command compelled her to act outside her normal pattern or ability. She thought back over other missions and memories with Tello's team. Many of them had gone without a hitch, but when there had been danger he'd always been there with instruction.

 _Rabbit, take cover!_

 _Rabbit, behind you!_

 _Rabbit, move!_

 _Rabbit, three o'clock._

They weren't instructions. They were commands. Program command triggers. They couldn't be anything else. Jarrick had planted a series of them during Jennifer's captivity, and it took hours of watching the videos and going over them with Dr. Feist to neutralize them. There was liberty in the process: once you recognized the command in your conscious mind, your subconscious would no longer respond to it. It was a beautiful case of the truth actually setting you free.

But why would there still be a program command trigger hiding in Jennifer's subconscious? She had watched every hour of the Jarrick footage multiple times. None of these were a part of that. She didn't even get the nickname Rabbit until she got to SGC and Jarrick was dead. This was new. So how did new command triggers get into her head, and how did Abatello know how to execute them?

"Son of a bitch," she said louder this time.

She caught the attention of the Private behind the counter. "Everything OK, Dr. Keller?"

"Oh. Yeah. Hoping for a different result."

He looked at her target sheet. "All six on target, ma'am. That's really good. I had a botanist in here yesterday who missed with five out of six."

Jennifer smiled a less than genuine smile at him, and removed the empty clip, holding onto the 9mm. "Can I sign out another clip, Private?"

He hesitated for just a second, and Jennifer realized this was the same Private Erlich that had given her the gun she used to kill Jarrick. She understood his hesitation.

"I am fine, Private Erlich. I remember that night, too, but this is nothing Ike that. I am just going to pack my emergency bag for an off world mission in two days while I work the late shift. Easier for me to get it squared away now. I have two members of SGA-1 escorting me to my shift, and if you want we can call Major Lorne to have him give you the OK."

Looking him in the eye and talking him through it seemed to alleviate his concerns. "No- it's fine. Here you go."

Jen signed the log book and said thank you. Then she tucked the gun into the back of her uniform and stepped out into the hallway. She looked at her watch and gathered up her escort to head for the medbay.


	20. Chapter 20

Evan had been diverted to a meeting of the minds. One of the nine IOA team members tried to kill Jennifer the day before, and while Jen and Ronan were tucked away, the team had been hard at work trying to figure out which one. They had piles of information they gathered in the last few hours on the table, and a piece of paper with each IOA team member's name. As they sorted all the information they would put it next to the name placard, and when they were done they were planning to go through each pile as a whole to find any small piece of information that might help them.

Abatello had been agitated all day. They told him Jennifer was fine. They told him he wasn'ton protection detail. They told him to let it go. But he spent the day trying to find her none the less. Evan had watched his progress as the day went on. If Tello had gotten anywhere close to where Ronan stashed them away he would have intervened, but Tello never did, so Evan just let him spin his wheels. When he showed up at the meeting he asked, more like demanded to know Jennifer's location.

"Dr. Keller is safe, Major. We could use your help here," John told him.

"Where is she - do you even know where she is?"

"I do. And she is safe. And that is all you need to know right now. Let it go, and let's get to work," Evan interjected to end the conversation. Tello was too fired up to realize that Sheppard had just about had enough. Evan was saving Tello from himself. He could feel Tello staring daggers at him, but he didn't care. Those daggers would hurt a lot less than sparring if Tello found Ronan and Jen.

And there was something disturbing about his focus. It had become an obsession.

"My job is to keep her safe," he said, needing the last word, and then stormed out of the conference rooms as Woolsey walked in. Evan went to follow him, but Sheppard held him back. As Woolsey surveyed the piles John quietly told Evan not to worry about it.

"We have bigger fish to fry. The Doc is on shift soon. He will find her there and calm down. In the meantime let's get through all of," he motioned to the piles on the table, "this. We'll deal with Major Abatello once the IOA is gone."

Evan nodded in agreement and continued reviewing the research.

Woolsey hadn't met the IOA team. He had been in meetings with the head of the delegation, Representative Staunton, since the group had arrived. As he wandered around the table he saw the names and photos of each member and looked briefly at some of the collected information. He picked up a picture to look at it, and then sat it down on the wrong pile.

Evan waited until he had moved on to the next pile and put the photo back.

Woolsey made small talk with the group, making his way back to the pile. He picked up the same picture, and moved it again.

"Sir," Evan said as delicately as he could, "it has taken the team a along time to get all of this organized. If you could not move the piles around. . ."

"Just trying to help, Major. This picture is in the wrong place."

"That is a picture of Dr. Avamin. That is a pile of information on Dr. Avamin. That is a sign that says Dr. Avamin. Trying to keep everything in order," Evan explained.

"Be that as it may, this is not a picture of Dr. Avamin. I knew him years ago. We were assigned to Brussles at the same time. He liked opera, which I don't care for, but occasionally we attended the symphony there. He . . "

"Wait," John interrupted. "Are you saying this isn't Avamin?"

"That is precisely what I am saying."

As if on cue, Rodney entered the conference room in a huff.

"We found a match!"

"We know - Avamin," John informed him.

"Umm, no. Staunton," Rodney clarified with a confused look.

"What?"

"The voice - the voice from the videos of Jennifer's captivity. It took us a while because the videos are degraded and Staunton didn't come to the intro sessions, but we got his voice yesterday and just finished the analysis. He was the one working with Jarrick."

"And he brought 'Avamin' with him to do his dirty work," Evan concluded.

"Evan - two teams. Now. You detain Staunton; I'll go get whoever is masquerading as Avamin. Then I want every other member of the delegation escorted to a central location - not taking any chances. Are your guys still playing sick in the medbay?"

"Yep," Evan said, and looked at his watch. "Jennifer's shift just stared, and Abatello is probably there, too."

"I'll catch Ronan up on the way."


	21. Chapter 21

( _All kinds of formatting issues. Hope this is an easy read. Review if you get a chance ...means a lot to me!)_

Jennifer used the walk to the medbay to clear her head. She need to relieve Carson, avoid Abatello, stay clear of the gate, and talk to Ronan. Some honeymoon. She thanked her escort and told them to grab a bite to eat while Jen went inside.

When she arrived Carson was in charts up to his eyes, and there were more patients than she expected. When she saw Corporal Matthews she was initially worried. When she saw Corporal Meyers, concern changed to suspicion.

Approaching Meyers' bed she picked up his chart and pretended not to notice him shutting his eyes. She reviewed the very sparsely annotated chart quickly, and surveyed the patient under the covers. He was in uniform; still in combat boots. Jennifer made her hand into a fist and knocked on the steel toe of the boot through the sheet.

"I know you're faking. Next time take your boots off."

Meyers said nothing.

"OK. Have it your way," she said, unceremoniously dropping the chart back in its holder. Then she whispered, "if we get any actual patients I expect you guys to get out of my way."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sheepishly without opening his eyes.

"And thank you," she added. It made her feel better to know so many had her back.

As she turned Carson was on his way to her with some urgency.

"Jennifer, we need to talk."

"Of course, but not here," she said, loudly adding "there are not-really-sick people pretending to be asleep here. I would hate to disturb them."

She could hear the muffled groans from the fake patients as she gestured towards her office. She pointed at the food poisoning victims in the patient care area.

"John or Evan?"

"I think John sent Evan. A combination maybe."

Carson had an air of formality to him that was unusual. It's what he sounds like when he briefs his findings, Jennifer thought to herself. He hadn't asked how she was, or made any comments about her sneaking out of the medbay the night before. He had charts and printouts, and pulled a chair around to be on the same side of Jennifer's desk.

"You know all expedition candidates are screened for the ATA gene, and we administer the synthetic version to some who don't have it to increase the percentage of ATA positive population."

"Yes, I do know all of that."

"You are not ATA positive. And you rejected the synthetic."

"Yeah. Quickly, too- like thirty four hours to reject it outright." It actually made Jen sick as a dog. Fever, chills. She was glad she rejected it so quickly. But none of that helped her understand where Carson was going with all of this.

"Right. And they do a complete genetic analysis after rejection to try to analyze rejection patterns. Have you seen yours?"

"No. I didn't have anyone to compare it to so I never bothered. Should I take a look at it?" Jennifer was becoming more and more concerned as Carson build his case.

"Strangely enough it isn't in your file. It appears to be missing."

"Paperwork disappears all the time. Why were you looking for it?" She wanted to know what set him down this path.

"The Hexadrime in your room. The concentration levels were high - significantly higher than your tolerance. It should have killed you, Jennifer, and it didn't. And I wanted to know why."

Jennifer reached for the paperwork in Carson's hand. She was a sucker for a medical mystery, and this one was about her. He handed it over and continued to speak. Jennifer got the impression that he'd spent a fair amount of time reviewing it already himself.

"I ran a level 7 bio analysis on your blood from last night when the allergic reaction was at its worst. Here are the results."

Jennifer was already flipping through the file.

"When you returned to active duty we took a blood sample. Standard procedure. This morning I ran a level 7 bio analysis on that sample as well."

He flipped the chart open to the pertinent information and handed that over as well.

Jennifer was known in the medical community as a world class diagnostician. She always had a gift for finding things that weren't obvious to other people. It was only a matter of seconds before her finger came down on a specific point on the page.

"Here. That is an alien genetic marker. In both results."

"Indeed," Carson said, allowing the implication to sink in.

Jen unfolded the report and looked at the name on the front again. "This is my blood work?"

"Yes, lass. It is."

Jennifer looked up at him. The science made sense to her immediately. The genetic marker was in her blood, and it wasn't new.

"If you found this in a level 7 scan - which you aren't supposed to run without SGC authorization - then they found it before I ever came to Atlantis. This is an alien gene. I have an alien gene and no one ever thought to mention it to me?"

The science she understood. It was people who confounded her.

"We don't know who knew."

"Look at this. The cellular activity around the gene is off the charts now and there was nothing before- like the gene was dormant then and is active now."

"And I think that increased cell activity is enhancing your recuperative response."

"But what does it do?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh my god." Jennifer filled with I a sense of dread. "I know what it does. I need to find Ronan."

She looked to Carson, about to beg his patience to leave him in the medbay just a little longer, but he was already waving her off.

"You go. I am fine here."

Jennifer was up and headed to the door of her office when suddenly Abatello appeared in the doorway.

"Get out of my way, Major," she said sternly.

"We need to get you off Atlantis. You aren't safe here. It's my job to keep you safe."

"Major, back up and move out of my way."

His eyes darted around the room quickly, coming to rest on a small case with three short stemmed blue flowers. Jennifer hadn't even noticed them; she had been too busy with pretend patients and Carson's research.

"Dr. Keller, those flowers may be dangerous. There is no telling what the IOA plan is. We need to get you off Atlantis until they are gone."

"The flowers are flowers. You are out of line. And I need you to get out of my way."

"My job is to keep you safe." He reached for the vase, but Jennifer grabbed it first.

"Rabbit, put them down."

Jennifer just looked at him.

"Rabbit! Put them down!" Jennifer detected true panic in his voice. His breathing was becoming irregular.

She lifted the vase to her face, taking in a deep breath.

"They smell beautiful, and I'm not your rabbit anymore."

She was unprepared for his action when he moved to her. He grabbed the vase of flowers, throwing it into the corner of the room, the glass shattering on the floor. The sound of glass breaking caught the attention of the food poisoning victims and they sat up trying to understand the disruption. By the time they were out of out from the covers, Abatello had grabbed Jennifer's mission bag with one hand and Jen with the other, and was moving her with speed to the door.

When he reached the exit he pushed her through with too much force: she stumbled and hit her head on the wall. As the marines closed on Tello he forcefully kicked the emergency panel in the wall, slammed the quarantine button and disappeared, watching the room lock down with Carson and the marines trapped behind him.

(Meanwhile . . . . .)

John locked the cuffs on 'Avamin' and secured them through the confinement loops on the chair. He wasn't going anywhere for a while. He had a smirk on his face that annoyed John from the second they approached him. Like he was waiting to be caught.

"You seem very tense today, Colonel."

"Assassins wandering the halls of our city irritate us. Imagine that. What is your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"That must get very confusing at parties," John observed. "Where is the real Avamin?"

"A casualty in the pursuit of justice," he said without remorse.

"What kind of justice involves murdering a scientist and assassinating the CMO of Atlantis."

"She had to pay. She killed Jarrick."

"Jarrick was a monster," Ronan growled.

"Jarrick was a genius. He offered her a whole new life and purpose. She was foolish to fight him. And now she's dead."

Ronan and John looked at each other, keying immediately on the man's implication. The look wasn't at all disguised, and the prisoner picked up on it.

"You didn't know? She is probably taking her last breath right now."

He looked directly into Ronan's eyes.

"And I take great pleasure in knowing that my last act is telling you that you couldn't save that little bitch!" He snapped his teeth together, biting down with force as Ronan came across the table and grabbed him. He laughed at Ronan as the first convulsion hit. Then another, and another. Ronan let go in surprise, but John knew immediately what had happened.

"NO. No. No," John repeated as he grabbed the assassin and tried to pry his mouth open, but it was too late. The poison he ingested had already done its work. His eyes rolled back into his head and the convulsions stopped. John feverishly undid the cuffs to lay him out, but he was dead before his head hit the floor.

Without a word Ronan spun and headed for the door, John only a step behind, they had just reached the halway when they heard the alarm for a medical emergency and the computer voice telling them that quarantine procedures has been initiated in the medbay.


	22. Chapter 22

Abatello stepped out in the hallway with the quarantine klaxon echoing in the narrow space. He grabbed Jennifer by a shoulder and took off. She was dazed, and reaching for her ears to dull the sound.

The alarm would draw attention towards the medbay, and hopefully offer him enough time to get Jennifer to the gate. He thought of nothing but the imperative of her safety. When they reached the elevator he stood her up against the wall. There was a red mark on her forehead where she had cracked it in the hallway. He tried to make eye contact with her but her eyes were dull and unfocused. And her breathing was getting heavy and labored.

When they reached the gate room Abatello started barking orders to the personnel. He was using words like emergency and danger, and with the quarantine alarm still blaring his words were taken as law. People cleared a path as he brought Jen to Chuck's console. Taking her wrists in his hands, he placed her hands flat on the console and waited.

**. **. **.

John came to an abrupt stop in the hallway when Carson finally answered his communicator.

"What do you mean he took her?"

Ronan knew who the her was immediately, and the he had to be Abatello. John quickly ignored Carson continuing to talk and looked at Ronan.

"Where would he take her?" Ronan asked.

"All week he has wanted to get her off Atlantis."

The two took off in a dead sprint for the gate. When they arrived they were just seconds too late. The singularity was open, and Abatello was directing a staggering Jennifer through the gate. Ronan jumped down half a flight of stairs and made a break for it, the singularity disappearing when he was just steps away. John cringed when Ronan let out the fiercest, most angry sound John had ever heard. It was like a lion's roar. Angry. Possessive. Foreboding, too, because the minute they found Abatello there was a lot of reason to believe that his life was over, not the least of which was that Ronan came out and said it.

"He is a dead man!"

Lorne was volunteering to help.

"Get in line. Chuck - dial the gate back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean your can't?"

"I didn't dial it. It dialed, or Dr. Keller dialed it. I have no idea how, but she dialed the gate." Chuck mush have sensed John's skepticism, and kept attempting to explain. "With her hands, or something. No chevrons. I don't know where they went."

"And we don't have a way to track them," Rodney added.

John flinched as Ronan ripped a chair out of its place and threw it, the sound of it skipping across the floor echoing through the Control Room.

**. **. **.

Jennifer stumbled through the singularity, losing her balance on the other end and falling to the ground. She was down on all fours, looking at a field of green grass. Her breathing remained labored, and as she concentrated on getting oxygen she could feel Abatello circling her as he assessed the area. He dropped her mission pack next to her on the ground and got down on his knees beside her.

"What can I do, Dr. Keller?"

Jennifer hit the side of her emergency bag with her hand while she focussed on breathing.

Tello grabbed the top of the bag and used both hands to pull the zipper apart. He dug into the contents until he got to a small case with a fingerprint lock that secured some medication vials and syringes. He took Jennifer's hand. He steadied her finger and opened the case, unwrapping a syringe and lifting a vial. Jennifer knocked the vial out of his hand and picked up a different one. She loaded the syringe and jabbed the needle into her leg.

Between that and her "increased recuperative response," as Carson termed it, she had to hope that would be enough.

Her breathing began to normalize; still labored, but getting better. She could breathe deeper, and the increased oxygen was helping her clear her mind. She looked up with significant anger in her eyes and glared at Abatello.

"The trigger didn't work so you went with brute force?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Keller. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted to get you away from the IOA."

"Where are we?"

"You dialed the gate. I was hoping you would know."

"How did you know?"

"Calculated guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You were always right there when it happened, and your hands did the glowing thing - I just assumed you were connected."

Jennifer took a few more deep breaths, the last one kicking off a coughing fit that kept her on her knees.

"I did try to tell you that the flowers may be poison..."

"Really? You want to go all 'I told you so' on me now?" Jennifer used her returning strength to push her self up to her feet. Abatello tried to help, but she jerked her arm away from him. He had done more than enough already.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

He seemed so sincere, but Jen wasn't feeling particularly generous. Her anger momentarily tempered by reason, she took in her first good look at her surroundings, which were beautiful. The gate was on a plateau surrounded by amazing trees and beautiful landscapes, there were hills to the south where there was a town of some size not far away.

Then she turned back to the gate. She needed to get back to Atlantis. To Ronan. Walking wide of the gate to observe the other side it became clear that there was no DHD. Of course not. That would be too easy. Her shoulders sagged at this first and likely greatest obstacle. With no DHD, they were going to have issues.

The gene must be what got them there. Maybe she could figure out how it could get them home.

Home. This planet didn't look too different from Earth, but that wasn't what home meant. Not anymore. Not since Ronan. She thought of him back on Atlantis - how crazy he would be making everyone. How angry he must be. She couldn't stand to think of him worrying - being afraid for her safety and return.

And thinking of being separated from him, and of Abatello, and the programming, very quickly brought her anger back in place of her reason. She reached behind her back and fixed her grip on the 9mm.

When Abatello looked up he was looking down the barely of her gun.

"Whoa! Dr. Keller! I kno..."

"What do you know about the gene?" she demanded.

"Who is Gene?"

"Not who. What. The gene. The alien gene."

"Dr. Keller, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"How are you connected to the programming?"

"Dr. Keller. Really. I don't know..."

"Why are we really here?"

"I don't even know where here is. I just needed to get you away from he IOA. I just needed to keep you safe. It's my job to keep you safe."

Jennifer heard it in his desperation: the repeating of the phrase. It's his job to keep her safe. He had probably jeopardized his career to honor that phrase. He wasn't thinking straight, either, or he never would have pushed her so hard he injured her, or pulled her through a gate when he clearly had no idea what was on the other side. The phrase was driving him: it was short circuiting his training and his normal thought process.

The only explanation was that it wasn't his phrase.

Someone had implanted it as an imperative for him to follow. Someone had made him responsible for her safety at a subconscious level, and now it was mucking with his head.

And if that was true, then Feist had to be responsible. And he was as much a pawn in this game as she was.

Jennifer pulled up on her aim but in the brief exchange she had been distracted, and distracted Abatello enough that they didn't see the approach of a group of locals. At least a dozen men descended on them.

"Protect the Herald!" Jennifer heard one of them say, and while she looked around to see who it was that needed protection, half of the armed men took up positions around her. They made no attempt to touch her, or disarm her, although she did put the gun away in an attempt to defuse the tension. Abatello was being restrained.

A gentle man approached, dressed in white and gray with a well trimmed beard. He ignored the six men surrounding Jennifer, and they yielded to him and to give him access. He had authority here.

"Herald." He spoke gently, but with some amount of joy and he extended a hand and waited for Jennifer to take it.

"Who?"

"Herald. You, my dear," he said with a smile. "We have much to discuss. We've been waiting a very long time for you."

Jennifer didn't like the sound of that all.


	23. Chapter 23

( _Hey there everyone! A huge thank you for hanging in there with me. Appreciate you reading, and looking forward to any comments, reviews, feedback. -Kalli)_

General O'Neill had that tone in his voice - the one that had Lorne at attention and everyone else on edge.

"So let me get this straight. We let a trained assassin sneak through the gate and run around Atlantis, where he made an attempt on the CMO's life before being apprehended and dying in your custody."

"Suicide. Cyanide. That's not really . . ."

John cringed as Evan tried to explain what had happened. There was no explaining anything to O'Neill when he reached this level of annoyance.

"Shut it," O'Neill ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

"And now you've detained the head of the IOA mission. Let's hope he doesn't meet the same fate,"

"I wouldn't lose any sleep," Ronan chimed in not really caring who heard him.

O'Neill snapped his head to look at Ronan on his screen, but telling Ronan to shut up was something even O'Neill knew better than to do.

Carson took advantage of the momentary break in O'Neill's tirade.

"It was two attempts on Dr. Keller's life, General. Not one. The flowers in her office tested positive for a toxin called Tolaricyde."

"Did she come into contact with it?" Lorne's asked, concerned.

"She did. Right before Major Abatello abducted her."

The mention of Abatello's name appeared to have gotten General O'Neill spun up again.

"Oh. Yes. And we have a highly decorated Marine with a jacket full of commendations and not one discipline issue in his career more serious than a bar fight who has apparently abducted the CMO of Atlantis and disappeared through a singularity that appeared when the gate malfunctioned at precisely the right moment."

"It's not a malfunction," Rodney protested. "It is . . ."

"Shut it."

It was Dr. Feist who had some questions for the Atlantis crew next.

"Why would Major Abatello want to take Jennifer off Atlantis?"

John didn't know Feist - had never met her, but her interest in Abatello's behavior interested him.

"He thought it was safer for her with the IOA here in the city."

"And did he express his concerns?" she followed up.

"Many, many times," John told her.

"And did you listen?"

"Did I listen? This isn't some touchy-feely listening exercise where everyone gets heard and we all agree and sing Kumbaya. He was given an order to let it go. His interest in Dr. Keller has reached a disruptive level. When we send the IOA delegation back I might have kicked his ass through the gate with them if he hadn't, you know, kidnapped the CMO and disappeared."

"Jennifer's safety is of the utmost importance," Feist protested.

"The entire mission is of the utmost importance, Doctor. Everyone here still needs to do their jobs." John had little patience for being lectured by this woman.

Feist was furious. "Major Abatello was right to have questioned your competence to protect her. She was in grave danger right under your nose when the IOA was there last time and you did nothing. And here she was being hunted again and what did you do? Nothing. His actions were obviously an attempt to protect her. His job is to keep her safe."

The phrasing of Feist's defense of Abatello struck John immediately. It had been the exact words Abatello himself had used when John had ripped him a new one after the mission the day before. He probably said it three or four times in what was a very direct conversation: his job was to keep her safe.

John didn't register the argument that was continuing around him while his brain put the pieces in place.

"Protect her? She inhaled a dangerous toxin and her dragged her out of the medbay," Carson pointed out.

"He gated her having no idea where they were going. How is that protecting her?" Evan demanded.

"He does not appear to be thinking straight," Teyla added.

Then John thought back to the report that Jen showed him of the actual events of the week Jarrick was on Atlantis. Their final confrontation in her words was terrifying to read, and that encounter turned on the moment Jennifer realized that words she were saying weren't hers – that she could finally tell the words coming out of her mouth were someone else's. Could that explain the compulsion he was seeing in Abatello? Or Jennifer's reaction to Abatello's commands? The only thing those two had in common was Feist.

John was suddenly very uncomfortable giving Feist any more information on the situation: the kidnapping, the gate - any of it. He turned as subtly as he could and whispered to Rodney.

"Kill the transmission."

Then hoping the others would catch on, John began faking technical difficulties.

"What was that?" he asked looking directly at a crystal clear screen. "You are breaking up. We can't here you. We'll try you back when we get it cleared up."

And with that the screen went blank.

And John had the feeling things were even worse than he had thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Jennifer walked with Mallan to the gate. An entire delegation had come to see she and Abatello off. The walk from town was only twenty of minutes of so, and could have been done faster if Jennifer didn't have to slow her pace so Mallan could keep up. Slowing herself down was no easy feat, either, because everything in her pulled her to the gate. The sooner she saw Ronan the better.

The three days had been almost impossible to believe. There was a lot for Jen to take in and remember. The Ancients had left very specific instructions with the people of Keltiga, and for thousands of years they had honored those instructions. Waiting. They had almost given up hope that the Herald would ever arrive, but here she was.

Abatello had been separated from Jennifer on the night they arrived. He was confined to a generous suite of rooms for the entire stay. They allowed Jennifer to check in with him a few times a day to reassure him that she was safe. She had asked the Keltigans to release him, but they refused, as politely as one can refuse the Herald. Her safety was too important, and they did not trust him.

When they reached the gate Mallan motioned to one of the escorts who handed him an oblong satchel. It was sturdy, heavy, and tied closed at the top. It had a long strap that Mallan used to secure the bag around Jennifer, across her body, over one shoulder with the contents resting against her back. Abatello reached to take the bag from her, but her escorts didn't allow him that close.

Mallan spoke softly to Jennifer, reminding her of the most important instructions.

"We will see you again, Herald, whenever you are ready. It will be best to let yourself heal after the journey. Speak with your counsel and we will stand guard at the gate to await your arrival. Bring only a small group with you, and not him," he added gesturing at Abatello.

"I have appreciated your hospitality more than I can say, Mallan, but it's time for us to go."

He nodded his head in understanding. With a motion of his hand he gave an order to the escorts, who immediately grabbed Abatello. He was brought right in front of the gate, and metallic cuffs were affixed to his wrists.

"Hey now, c'mon," he protested, but to no avail.

Mallan turned to Jennifer.

"This will unlock his restraints when you return to Atlantis," he said, producing a small silver, oval disk. Jennifer took it and slid it into a utility pocket of her uniform, thanking him.

Then Mallan took a deep breath and explained what had to happen next.

"We have no way to dial the Ring of the Ancients. That was the sacrifice we made to play our part. Only you can make it work."

"But how?"

"With no DHD here, you must connect with the ring itself. You must bond to the superconductive naqahdah mineral in the ring, and it will connect to Atlantis."

Jennifer nodded even though she had no idea what to expect. She faced the gate, and concentrated as she put both hands on the ring.

Mallan reached for her hands.

"I'm sorry, Herald. When there is a DHD your hands are enough, but in the absence of a DHD, the connection needs to be more ... direct.

Two men from her escort took hold of Jennifer's shoulders, bracing her back. At the same time it took four men to hold Abatello still against his protest.

Mallan tried to reassure them both.

"We are only here to support you. We will not begin until you are ready."

"Is this the only way back to Atlantis?"

"Yes, Herald."

"Then I am ready now."

Mallan nodded his head in understanding. He took Jennifer's hands in his. His touch was gentle. Kind. Then he reached into the sleeve of his shirt and produced a small dagger. He placed Jennifer's hand palm up, and with speed and precision, sliced it open.

Jennifer understood suddenly what he meant by a 'more direct' connection. It was a clean cut; deep enough to bleed like hell but not deep enough to damage. She hoped. She was a surgeon after all. Her hands were important to her.

The escorts were right to brace her. Her natural instinct was to recoil from the unknown, but the escorts held her in place.

Then Mallan rubbed her two hands together, coating them both in the blood that was now flowing freely. Then he turned her hands until her palms faced away from her, and pressed them to the warm metal of the gate.

The connection was instant, her hands actually bonding to the naqahdah. Had she wanted to pull away and abort the attempt it would not have been possible. And then the energy began to build. It was like white heat burning inside her body. There was pain, and shock, and fear.

"You are the Herald of Atlantis," Mallan encouraged her. "You are the Emissary of the past and the Hope of the future."

Jennifer began to cry out as the sensations overwhelmed her. She tried to breathe through the pain, barely registering Abatello's frantic calls to her. Her head throbbed with sound and stimulus.

"We serve the Ancients. We serve you," Mallan continued.

When the singularity appeared there was a sudden release of energy and tension in Jennifer's body. Had it not been for the escorts holding her in place she would have collapsed. She felt as though the gate had taken its energy directly from her and she could barely stand. Her head pounded and her ears rang. Jennifer tried to use her hands to cover them, hoping to deaden the continued sound.

Mallan took her hand, wrapping the one bleeding in a white piece of cloth. He led her to Abatello, who supported her as best he could with his hands tied together, and took her through the gate.


	25. Chapter 25

( _thanks for reading! Would love to know what you think. Just about hitting the home stretch.)_

Ronan sat in the shadows on the balcony of the control room.

If anyone noticed him they didn't let on. His eyes were fixed on the gate, which had been silent since the IOA went back to Earth Friday morning. The assassin was dead, the mastermind was in custody and the IOA team was gone, but his anger had not dissipated. Ronan tried to manage some alone time with Staunton before they transferred him back to SGC, but John dissuaded him.

It would have been a good outlet for what was boiling inside.

Ronan wasn't an over-thinker. He was a doer by personality.

In the absence of actual courses of action he started with pacing, but that literally and figuratively got him no where. The scientists made no progress. Teyla's words of encouragement were reminders of the dangers Jennifer might be facing. Even Evan's solidarity in wanting to help kill Abatello made him crazy.

So he chose solitude.

His gaze had been pure fury when he first took up his perch. Now, reaching evening on Sunday, the fury had become something harder to read. More complex. No less angry, but now it was a mixed with all the things that might have happened to Jen and what he might do to anyone who hurt her.

He was in a dark place.

And still there was no sign of Jennifer.

He slept, if you could call it that, right here: tucked in a niche where a column and wall came together. He didn't want to be away from the gate. If it dialed again either she was coming home, or he was going through. There was nothing he could do here but lose his mind. Maybe there at least he could help her. Wherever there was.

John approached along the walkway. No words. He sat down next to Ronan, his back against the wall, his legs out in front of him. He handed Ronan a hot cup of coffee and they sat for a while in silence until John couldn't take it anymore.

"I know it seems like forever, but it's only been three days."

Ronan nodded. He had counted every minute. He knew exactly how long she'd been gone.

"And the Doc, she has a way about her. She can find trouble, yeah, but she can also find ways out of it. She's probably kicked Abatello's ass up and down some tropical planet and they are slow getting back 'cause he's limping so bad."

Ronan nodded again. He appreciated the sentiment, but he was still barely containing his anger.

He had been on Sheppard's team for a while now. He considered John a true friend, of which he had a rare few. If something happened to Jennifer, though, if she didn't come back safe and sound - he wasn't sure what he would do.

But he knew where he would start, and needed to make it crystal clear to his friend.

"If harm has come to her, I will kill him."

It was John's turn to nod, but he didn't seem ready to concede.

"Whatever it was that drove him to do this, he believed it was the safest thing for her. We all disagree, some violently," John said gesturing towards Ronan, "on how he did it, but he will protect her."

"Even if she is alright, I might kill him anyway."

"Well then, I'm glad we had this talk."

They sat for a few more minutes drinking their coffee and not talking. Finally Ronan stood and took hold of the railing, staring down at people whose lives seemed to be going on like nothing happened while his stood still.

"I can't lose her."

John came and stood beside him.

"You won't. That girlfriend of yours will be back before you know it."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Well, whatever you guys are calling it."

"She's my wife."

"Wait. Whoa. What? When?"

And as Ronan turned to give John the details, the room filled with a now familiar deep, loud tone.

"Chuck! What is that?" John asked from the balcony.

"The DHD is computing something, but it isn't a signal we've ever seen before."

John and Ronan flow down the stairs to the main floor where Rodney was busy looking at his tablet.

"The chevrons aren't moving, but it is definitely making a connection. I can't be certain, but it has all of the characteristics of the previous mystery dials, only this time coming from the other side. I think it's Jennifer."

The singularity formed and within seconds he saw the first sign of Abatello and Jennifer coming through the the gate. Abatello was supporting her as best he could with his hands bound. Jennifer looked weak, unbalanced. But determined. Always determined.

Ronan reached for her, pulling her out of Abatello's hold and helping her put her knees gently on the floor while she groaned in discomfort. He crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to see her eyes, but they were closed in pain. There was blood smeared down the sides of her face and a blood soaked bandage around her hand.

Abatello was calling her name, panic in his voice, and the sound of him saying her name took Ronan to the breaking point. He was enraged. Relieved, but enraged. He took three steps to Abatello and brought a right cross through his face, putting him flat on the ground. Ronan stood over him readying for the next blow when he heard Jennifer say his name.

"Ronan."

It was soft. Too soft. Fragile.

"We are not done," he growled at Abatello. But Jennifer was the most important thing. The only thing. He was back to her side in an instant.

He saw the bag on her shoulder and tried to remove it - to unburden her in any way he could - but she grabbed the strap and refused to let go until she heard his voice.

"I'll keep it safe, little one," he told her, and she relented. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his own shoulder so it crossed his body and left his hands free. Then he reached down and scooped Jennifer up in his arms. He ignored everything else: John calling his name, people asking how she was - caring for her was what mattered.

He yelled to Lorne who looked over immediately.

"Tell Carson we are on our way. And if you want to keep him alive, keep him away from the medbay."

Lorne looked at Abatello and back to Ronan. He nodded his head and activated his communicator, letting Carson know he had a patient incoming.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ah, Dr. Keller," Carson greeted Jennifer as Ronan laid her down on an examination table. "How nice of you to show up for work today." He gave her a compassionate smile. "Let's take a look, shall we."

Jennifer nodded and managed a strained smile through her obvious discomfort. She immediately turned on her side and Ronan could see the 9mm tucked in the waist of her pants. She reached for it, but Ronan removed it for her. He watched her settle in and present her hand to Carson for examination.

Ronan remembered her return from SGC a few months earlier. He promised himself then that he would never push her - that he would wait for her to tell him what she needed and wanted him to know when she was ready. But looking at her bloody hand and having three days to imagine some pretty terrible things it was taking all his self-control not to bombard her with questions.

He almost felt guilty letting Carson do it for him and just listening in. Almost.

"The control room mentioned that Major Abatello is in restraints. Were you restrained? Any injuries or discomfort in your ankles or wrists?"

Jen shook her head.

"I wasn't restrained. The hand is the only wound, and it's probably only about fifteen minutes old." She squinted for a second. "My head hurts a lot, too, I guess, but no contusions or force trauma. Just a very weird gate experience."

"We'll get the hand cleaned up. Then maybe a quick blood panel and CT scan. Sound good?"

Jennifer looked too tired to argue with him, but something he said sparked something in her mind.

"Ronan - in the utility pocket - there is a knife and a strange metal thing."

He reached in carefully, retrieving both objects.

"That was the knife that did this - clean, sharp. If you need to get your hand sliced open to get the gate to work it's probably the best you can hope for. Mallan said to hold on to it. And that," she said, gesturing at the other item, "is what unlocks Abatello's cuffs. Can you get it to John so they can unlock them?"

"Not leaving you."

"When we do the CT scan, maybe?"

Ronan slid the piece of metal into his pocket. She didn't seem to notice that he never agreed to do it.

While Carson removed the cloth from her hand so he could examine it, Jennifer rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Her uninjured hand at her side, Ronan pulled a stool over and laced his fingers into hers. The corner of her lips curled up, and it was the first real smile he had seen since her return. He leaned in and kissed her head.

Tangible proof that she was home.

"I love you, wife," he said in a whisper.

He put his forehead to her temple and stayed just like that until Carson gave Jennifer an update.

"It looks good, Jennifer. It'll heal nicely - no real damage."

They drew blood and got ready to wheel Jennifer to her CT scan. After a short debate they agreed to do the scan, wrap her hand in plastic, let her shower, and then suture and bandage her. She got another kiss from Ronan before the staff wheeled her away.

"We'll be about thirty minutes," Carson told him as Jennifer disappeared from view.

Ronan reached into his pocket and rubbed his thumb on the smooth surface of the metal object Jennifer gave him. He thought for a minute. If he saw Abatello he would just hit him again. Probably best to keep his distance. He wasn't leaving Jennifer, anyway. He slid the mechanism back into his pocket, and waited for Jennifer to return.

He was standing in the waiting area when John arrived.

"How is she?"

"Good I think. Hand will be fine. A few more tests as a precaution."

"That's great," John answered, genuinely relieved. He got close to Ronan and lowered his voice. "We are going to have to report in with SGC tonight and let them know she is back. I don't know how she wants to handle it. Talk to her when she is done here. And let her know what we are worried about. I'll play it any way she wants."

"I will."

"Oh, and let her know I came by to check on her. I want full credit for my level of concern."

John left, not missing Jennifer by much at all. When she came out of one of the back areas she looked like a different woman. She had put on a spare set of clothes she stashed in the medbay for emergencies, looking comfortable and a little badass in her gray BDUs and a gray t-shirt with the tell-tale yellow stripe. The blood was gone and all that remained of her ordeal was a small bandage wrapped around her hand. The color was back in her face, a she walked with strength.

Ronan took his first deep breath in three days.

She walked directly to him and put her arms around him, crushing the side of her face to the warmth of his chest. He kissed the top of her head and just held her.

"I need a plan."

"A plan for what?" he asked.

She took a step back and looked up at him.

"It was Feist. She programmed Abatello. She reprogrammed me. She knew about the gene - just didn't know what it did, I figure. So she programmed Abatello to keep an eye on me and figure it out."

"They are about to report in to SGC. She was on the call after you disappeared. She will probably be there now."

"I can't let them send Abatello back there. She will mess with his head to cover her tracks before I can prove what she did."

Ronan couldn't have cared less what Feist did to Abatello at that moment, but a woman who was dangerous enough to do what she had already done was someone who could still pose a threat to Jennifer.

"What will she do if she figures out that you know?"

"Not sure. There could be other triggers I don't know about yet. And I work for her, technically. She could reassign me - send me back to Earth."

He braced his hands on her shoulders, bending a little at the knees to get low enough to look her straight in the eye. If she ever heard anything, he needed her to know this in her heart forever.

"I will not be separated from you."

"Exactly."

He wanted to be sure that she knew she was the only thing that mattered to him

"We can be gone from here in a moment if you want. No one here would stop us. We can just disappear. As long as we're together."

He saw her eyes light up with an idea.

"Do your have the bag?"

He nodded, putting his thumb under the strap to demonstrate it was close.

"Then I have a bargaining chip that might change everything."


	27. Chapter 27

Jennifer and Ronan entered the conference room quietly. Her arm was around his waist, his arm around her shoulder. She didn't really need the physical support, but a little extra emotional strength would go a long way. Maybe the physical support was helping, too. The totality of the last three days was finally hitting her and she was reaching a level of exhaustion she hadn't remembered since ... well, ... since Jarrick had deprived her of sleep for almost a week.

At the end of the table Radek, Rodney, and Lorne were standing around Abatello. They were still trying to get the Keltigans cuffs to disengage while Abatello attempted to answer questions from a very irritated General O'Neill and an agitated Dr. Feist.

"No, Sir, I don't know. I only know that they called her 'Herald' while we were there, and treated her with a great deal of respect."

Feist continued the barrage of questions.

"What we're the contents of the satchel she brought back to Atlantis?"

"Ma'am, I don't know. I didn't see the contents or ever carry the bag."

O'Neill was still feeling irritable.

"Would someone please get those goddamn cuffs off him so we can have a reasonable conversation?"

Jennifer looked at Ronan and shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders not seeming to care. She put her hand out and rolled her eyes, prompting him to take the mechanism from his pocket and place it in the palm of her waiting hand. She called over to Evan and tossed the metal object to him. The cuffs were off within seconds.

"Dr. Keller," O'Neill greeted Jennifer. "I am glad to see you are well."

"Thank you, General."

Jennifer took a seat at the table. Ronan placed the bag next to her, and then found a space against the wall in the space between Jennifer and Abatello. One knee bent, one straight, he crossed his arms and waited to see what happened.

"Yes, Jennifer," Feist added. "It seems you have been through quite an ordeal."

"Glad to be home," Jennifer said, vaguely.

"I think we would all appreciate an understanding of the last few days."

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. Mr. Woolsey, can we schedule that for the morning? I could use a little rest before we run through the entire event. I assure you there isn't anything that can't hold until then."

"Yes, of course. We will schedule it for the morning when you feel up to it," Woolsey concurred.

Feist did not relent.

"I have some items of interest from the trip that I was hoping you would go over with the group now, like what it means that they called you 'Herald,' or what they gave you to bring back to Atlantis."

"It'll have to wait," Jennifer responded sharply.

"Jennifer, the events of the last three days are highly irregular. It would be best to discuss them now while they are fresh in your mind."

"I remember being dragged out of the medbay and taken off Atlantis. That is fresh in my mind. Could we start with that?"

O'Neill very unceremoniously jumped on that bandwagon.

"Yes. Let's start there. What were you thinking, Anthony?"

But Jennifer was ready to go on the offensive.

"Sorry, General. But you're are asking the wrong person."

"And who exactly should I be asking?"

"Dr. Feist? Who should he be asking?"

There was a snarky tone to Jennifer's question that wasn't lost on O'Neill. When Feist glared at Jennifer through the screen, O'Neill followed up.

"Am I missing something?"

"Dr. Feist was a busy little doctor when I was back at SGC. Instead of deprogramming me, she tried reprogramming me - and programmed Major Abatello for good measure."

"What?" O'Neill demanded.

"Jennifer, you have been through a very traumatic experience. I think that you and Major Abatello should come back to SGC for a brief period of recuperation.

But Jennifer wasn't finished.

"I was an easy mark, right? All the ground work was already done. When we were working through the old trigger commands you just overwrote them with one of your own. But Abatello - he was a different story."

"Programmed?" Abatello questioned.

"You implanted the program imperatives at the wrong level of his cognitive hierarchy. Instead of it augmenting his training, it short-circuited it. And you didn't need to do it. But you're couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to create imperatives around keeping me safe."

General O'Niell was getting angry.

"Is this true, Doctor?"

Feist must have assessed her chances of successfully dodging the question to be zero, so she offered her high own version of events.

"It was a very simple protection protocol to get him to keep an extra eye on her and get her to listen."

"Well, not that easy, I gather, since you appeared to have screwed it up," John threw in for good measure.

Feist's tone got malicious as she continued her defense.

"Someone needed to extend her life expectancy out there. We need to keep her alive long enough to find out what the gene does. Look at her track record - keeping her alive is harder than it seems."

"Gene?" Jennifer noted the genuine confusion in the General's voice.

"Jennifer, I am concerned that you are demonstrating signs of delusion. It may be a relapse related to the events with Dr. Jarrick. I want you back at SGC for treatment as soon as possible. Alone."

The veiled threat of Jennifer having to leave Ronan behind wasn't lost on her. It just made her mad.

"No."

"You are my patient, and I am the CMO for SGC. I want you in my office in the morning."

"I said no."

"You don't get to make that determination. Major Abatello, please take Dr. Keller into custody for her own safety and escort her back to SGC immediately."

"You take one step toward her and you are a dead man," Ronan hissed from behind him, not that it mattered. John had Evan had placed themselves between Jen and Abatello, too, just in case.

"No," Jennifer repeated.

"I am sorry it came to this, Jennifer. Dr. Jennifer Keller, you are relieved of your duties with the Atlantis Expedition. You will transit to Earth immediately."

"You're firing me?"

"Come back to SGC and let's talk about it, Jennifer. I am sure we can work something out."

"What is going on here?" Woolsey demanded.

"Let's all take a deep breath," John attempted to deescalate, but Jennifer was done.

She stood up, a quick glance to Ronan strengthening her resolve.

"You want to fire me? Fire me. I'm a doctor. There are lots of doctors in the world. I'm sure you can replace me." She removed her Atlantis communicator and threw it on the table in front of her, "but I am still not going back."

"Keller, Atlantis is a duty station, not a choice. You are relieved of duty. You will leave Atlantis immediately," Feist demanded, desperation thick in her voice.

"Turns out CMO isn't my only title."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jennifer reached for the bag and placed it on the table. She unfastened the clip binding the top and rolled the cloth of the bag down to the table, revealing it's contents. It was her gift of good faith from the Keltigans. At first glance it could be mistaken for a ZPM in size and shape, but it was much more than that. Emanating a purple glow and giving off a slight heat and hum Jennifer let the room take it in for a moment.

"I am the Herald of Atlantis. I am the Emissary of the Ancients, and I know how they planned for us to defeat the Wraith."

Now that got everyone's attention. Just the mention of the word wraith had the room on edge. John's posture changed. Woolsey seemed stunned. Rodney was dumbstruck.

Jennifer glared through the screen.

"Your call, General."

She pulled the bag back up over the object, threw the bag over her shoulder, and turned to leave. A peek at the hint of a smile on Ronan's face told her she played her cards right.

"We'll get this straightened out, Jen," John whispered to her as she left.

Jennifer didn't look back as she reached the hallway. Ronan's long strides brought him to her side in just a few steps, and he took hold of her hand. As they walked out of earshot they could hear the room erupt in noise, everyone arguing for Jennifer's job and O'Neill trying to get everyone under control.

"Will everyone please shut up the hell up!"


	28. Chapter 28

They walked silently to their quarters. Theirs. He liked the way that felt. For a man who had spent so long, so alone, it was hard to believe how quickly he got to a place where he couldn't imagine his life alone again.

The fatigue grew on her with every step. By the time they reached the door she was leaning on him, letting him guide her. They passed through the living room without stopping, and he directed her weary body to their bed, sitting her on the edge. He got down on the floor and unlaced her boots, removing her socks and rubbing each foot for a few minutes. She stretched out backwards, her arms out to her sides. She was starting to drift to sleep when he gently lifted her legs up onto the bed, moved her head to align with the pillows, and tucked her in - clothes and all.

The last last three nights had reminded him of the days when her was a runner. Never letting down his guard. Never sleeping deeply. Always ready for action. Always ready. To be next to Jennifer's body, relaxed and safe was such a total relief.

Ronan drifted off to sleep, his arm draped gently over Jennifer's side. Neither of them moved for hours. It was just the faintest touch he registered, gently, slowly, as she delicately took hold of his wrist and unwrapped herself from his embrace. He said nothing - it made him smile how hard she was trying not to disturb him. He was grateful for the dark to hide his smirk.

A quick trip to the bathroom, and then with the light on in the bathroom she left the door ajar just a few inches, letting their room be coated in a small amount of light. She must have realized she fell asleep in her clothes, because she came out holding her BDUs and dropped them on the floor.

At different points in Jennifer's disappearance Ronan had returned to his quarters or hers and packed a crate of belongings. Whenever he was starting to lose the battle with his sanity he would bring them to their new quarters, as if the very act of preparing for her return would make it happen. Jennifer found a pile of crates that Ronan had used to move their things, and was looking inside.

He heard rustling and then silence. Then steps, and silence. Then he felt her body come to rest on the bed. She sat down, one knee bent up on the bed and the other leg still on the floor. He could tell she wasn't planning on laying back down.

"What is it, Jennifer?"

"They fired me."

There was an edge to her voice. She was angry.

"They actually fired me."

And maybe a hint of disbelief mixed in while she thought about the events of the evening. "I've never been fired before."

"She fired you, not them. O'Neill has probably fired her by now."

"Maybe," Jennifer said, but in a voice that didn't quite sound convinced.

She collapsed into his arms and he wrapped her up tight, her back to his chest. She pulled his arms even tighter, and he kissed her neck. She sighed, and then slowly, in the silent moments that followed, he felt her anger melt and be replaced with something else.

"What have I done?"

"You stood up for yourself, Jen. You faced down an enemy and held your ground. You were beautiful. And fierce." He came closer to her ear and whispered, " and sexy."

"Yeah," she said with an ironic laugh. "Getting fired is really sexy."

"They won't let it stand. Not O'Neill, not Woolsey, not Sheppard. And the sexy part isn't the struggle. It's the strength you face it with."

"If they try to take me back to Earth I won't go."

"No. You won't."

"But then what?"

"Then we'll disappear."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. He could hear the change in her breathing, the calming of her mind. Then he felt her body push back against him from her feet to her back.

"So sexy, huh?"

His smile was wicked.

"Oh yeah. Way sexy."

She placed her hands over his, kissing them as she freed herself. Then she came from her position beside him and rolled, climbing up to straddle his outstretched legs. She lifted her shirt over her head, throwing the shirt onto the floor and rolling her hips once.

"Show me." She challenged him.

He groaned. So ready for her.

And this was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. She could try sometimes to be brave, or strong, but when their bodies came together she was unguarded. Real. Free. His eyes took in every inch of her body, needing to confirm for himself that she hadn't been harmed while she was gone.

She rode him, their fingers intertwined, until their breath became heavy and their muscles tightened. He was lost in her, and he knew it. And he wasn't a man who got lost easily.

When they came apart Jennifer resumed her position beside him, pulling his arms around her again.

Sleep came effortlessly.


	29. Chapter 29

John loitered in the mess hoping to run into Jen and Ronan. He hadn't seen them since they walked out after Jen's confrontation with Feist. He thought about trying to reach Ronan, but decided to leave them alone. It wasn't like he had anything to tell them anyway. There was some more inter-galactic yelling, and eventually Feist walked out. John hoped he knew what General O'Neill would do when he caught up with her, but he hadn't heard from Earth since then.

They had agreed to debrief Jennifer's trip on the morning, but that was before Feist fired her. No idea if she would show up now. If it was him he wouldn't. When John finally heard from Ronan mid-morning he was actually a little relieved.

Ronan said Jennifer was ready and asked John to get everyone together. John contacted all the usual suspects, starting with Woolsey and Teyla. Rodney had been sitting in the conference room all morning waiting to get another look at whatever artifact Jennifer had given him a glimpse of the night before, so he wasn't hard to find. Carson was invited. Then John talked to Evan and had him head to the conference room, leaving him with one more instruction.

"Bring Abatello."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Jen seemed ok with him but Ronan could still use a some neutral corner time, I get the feeling," Evan suggested.

"He was there. He needs to be at the debrief."

"Ok, but can we at least sit them on opposite sides of the room?"

"That's funny," John joked. "You think Ronan is going to sit down? Between the subject being Jennifer and the plan being about the Wraith I'll bet you a six-pack of something he doesn't sit the whole time.

At just a few minutes to the appointed time the group started to arrive in the control room, including Jennifer and Ronan. John noticed that Jennifer came dressed in civilian clothes - not her uniform. He hoped that was only a temporary event. She wore a serious look on her face as she and Ronan made their way to the stairs. He was trying to read her mood when the gate suddenly came to life.

"Off-world activation!" Chuck shouted.

Jennifer put her hands up in the air.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who is it?" John asked.

"SGC."

The group quickly exchanged nervous glances, not knowing what the latest development meant. They couldn't really be coming for Jennifer, could they? John looked at Ronan, trying figure out what Ronan wanted him to do. He took Jennifer's hand and brought her over to Chuck's console, putting his hand on her shoulder and speaking quickly.

"If this is trouble, you go. You and Ronan just get out of here. Use your hands, dial the gate, and you go. We will cover you. And you stay there."

John looked back to Ronan.

"Give it a few weeks - say three weeks from right now. We will make sure that it is clear for you to gate back here, and if it isn't safe to stay that you can gate to wherever you want to go next."

Ronan clapped his hand on John's shoulder as a thank you, and stood beside Jennifer waiting to see what they were up against. Then John directed everyone in the room to take a position between Jen and the gate, so that on one could reach her before she had a chance to make a getaway.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was what he came up with in the twenty seconds he had.

The last chevron locked into place, and the singularity formed. John could feel the tension. It wasn't like SGC to show up unannounced, and he couldn't tell from how yesterday ended what would happen next.

But through the singularity stepped General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter.

If someone had given him a hundred guesses he wouldn't have thought of that.

The singularity closed, leaving just the two visitors coming down the ramp. Everyone relaxed, but as the General made eye contact with John it was clear that he knew what the arrangement of people in the room meant and what John's plan had been. John was sure he would hear about that later.

And Sam. What was she doing here?

O'Neill scanned the room until he found Jennifer in the crowd.

"Dr. Keller. It appears we have some things to talk about."

**.**.**.**.

Jen decided the best place to start with the new arrivals was to just to go through the debrief. It would improve her bargaining position on the other end. But as they filed in, Evan walked by with Abatello, and Jennifer could feel Ronan's anger.

She stopped Ronan in the hallway, her hand flat on his chest.

"Have you forgiven me? Really forgiven me - for when I almost killed you?"

"Jennifer, that was not you. That was Jarrick. It was you who saved us that night."

She nodded her head in agreement, but had cornered him to try and make a point.

"What happened wasn't Abatello's fault. When he really figures out what happened, what Feist did to him, it will be hard on him. Worrying about you killing him won't help."

He shook his head back. "What he did, taking you, placing you in danger - is unforgivable. It is not at all the same."

"How is it different? I put you in danger because of programming I had no fault in. He put me in danger because of programming he had no part in."

"Because he did it to you." She started to protest, but he continued. "Because that night, even before I ever told you, ever wore your Mark, ever took you to my bed - I already loved you. If I had died that night and you had lived I'd be dead, but still had everything. If something happened to you on that planet then I'd have lived but had nothing. I have lived that life before. I couldn't survive losing you."

She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Try not to kill him anyway."

"No promises."

They regrouped with the others in the conference room. Jen took a seat at the table, placing the artifact on the table in front of her. Rodney switched seats to be a little closer to it. Ronan took his position along the wall.

Jen left out the Abatello part of the story. No need. She wasn't looking to get him in anymore trouble or make him feel any worse. She told them about the gene and her conversation with Carson, and then about what happened on the other side.

Mallan had been trusted to pass the story on to the Herald, but it was clear everyone on Keltiga knew it. They were proud of their commitment. It had become part of their identity. The first night on Keltiga, Mallan and his peers sat Jennifer down for dinner, and told her of their past.

And the Herald's future.

The Ancients knew the war with the Wraith was turning against them. They had given up believing that they could win the war in that time, but they still held out hope for the future. They identified a collection of things that they hypothesized, when developed and implemented correctly, would be enough to forever alter the balance of power in the galaxy.

But they were out of time.

So they identified a series of worlds that would be able to help them in a variety of ways - if they could be left to continue on their tasks. Generations. Centuries. Millenniums. Allowed to live unmolested by the Wraith if they agreed to serve the purpose the Ancients set out before them. Which might have seemed like a great deal for the planets if not for two catches.

First, complete isolation.

Their gates would be altered so they could only be dialed from Atlantis by a Herald. All DHDs disappeared. The planets all but vanished. Sure, a Wraith dart could possibly wander through space and find them, but the chances of that were incredible low. A calculated and acceptable risk.

And second, was the farewell.

There had to be a resettling of all people who had the same gene as Jennifer. There could be no one on the planet that might be able to activate the gate. The gene had to be removed from these worlds completely. People with the gene were identified and resettled - as individuals or as families depending on their choice - but all people with the gene were removed.

Mallan didn't know exactly where they had gone or what had happened to them. Perhaps some of them went to Earth with the Ancients. There was no way to know. On all of Keltiga - a full and vibrant society at the time - there were thirty six people with the gene. Some were children whose entire families accompanied them. Some had husbands or wives. In all, the histories tell them that ninety one people left the planet before it was isolated from the galaxy.

Waiting for the Herald.

The Keltigans were a scientifically advanced society that valued reason and accomplishment. They had been given a task: power production. They were asked to take a ZPM and experiment with more powerful energy sources that would fit into a ZPM structure. Eventually they identified the Negative Point Module that Jennifer had placed in front of her.

Jennifer shooed Rodney's hand away as she continued the story.

Mallan told her that less advanced worlds were asked to hide things. Middle-of-the-road worlds were asked to construct things. Mallan didn't know how many worlds there were, or what exactly each of them had been asked to do. He only knew how Keltiga had been charged by the Ancients, and that with diligence and honor they had executed their tasking. He also knew that Keltiga was the first world in the Journey of the Herald.

And once a world had fulfilled its obligation to the Herald, they were to be given a choice: to remain isolated or to rejoin the galaxy. Mallan was going to explain the details of that choice to Jennifer when she returned on her next visit.

Jen pushed back a little from the table and let it all sink in.

Which allowed Rodney to get a little closer to the NPM.

"So this is more powerful then a ZPM?" he asked.

"Hundreds of times more powerful," Jen confirmed.

"And how long does it last?" Woolsey questioned.

"They don't know; they are self-sustaining. The thing about them is that they can overload if not used, so they can't be idle for extended periods of time. And by that they mean hundreds of years."

Rodney looked overwhelmed. He grabbed his tablet and started scanning.

"This is unbelievable," he said out loud, but to himself.

Jennifer took a moment to watch him. His mind was a wonder, and so little impressed him.

"It takes more than a millennium to grow the crystal structure correctly. And forget how much time it takes to kick off the Negative Energy reaction inside the structure," Jen explained.

"But they had nothing but time," Sam observed.

"And they just gave that to you?" Woolsey asked.

"As a sign of good faith to the Herald's Council on Atlantis."

"No strings attached?" John wondered, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, they expect the Herald to return and perform the choosing ceremony where they decide if they want their gate opened again."

"And what's to stop the Herald from not coming back to help them? Just taking the NPM and running?" the General asked.

"I guess the practical answer is if the Herald doesn't go back, then Atlantis doesn't get the rest of the NPMs."

The room erupted in the revelation, Jennifer hearing variations on "The rest?" and "There are more?" from the whole room. Except Ronan. This wasn't the first time he heard the story.

"When can we go get them?" Rodney asked.

"Mallan said that there should be a few days between trips home. Activating the gate on the other side is ... physically demanding." Jen couldn't describe what it was like any better than that.

"Of course, Dr. Keller. Your safety is the most important thing."

"Not my safety."

"I am not following you."

"The Herald's safety. Not my safety."

"In the story you just recounted, you were the herald, right?" Woolsey clarified.

"Yes."

"So why is this not about your safety?"

"Anyone with the gene is a Herald. I am a Herald. I am not the Herald."

"Ok, but since there is no one else that we know of with the gene, isn't it safe to say that you are the Herald?"

Jennifer looked to General O'Neill.

"Well, I got fired from the Atlantis Expedition yesterday, so I guess we need to sort that out before we'll know."


	30. Chapter 30

( _Hey everyone. Summer craziness has slowed me down, but I am still going. Just two more chapters after this one. Please let me know what you are thinking - the plot bunnies have started writing the sequel and I'd love to know if this has people's attention enough to want to see where it goes.)_

General O'Neill had cleared the staff leaving just himself, Jennifer, and Colonel Carter in the conference room. And Ronan. He didn't leave when everyone else filed out. Jennifer knew he was there, she felt him near, but she never took her eyes off O'Neill.

O'Neill looked at Ronan, waiting for him to take his leave.

"Ronan, if you don't mind," O'Neill said.

"I don't," Ronan replied as he collapsed himself into a chair two down from where Jennifer was sitting.

O'Neill looked from Jennifer to Ronan back to Jennifer. Jen shrugged her shoulders, and Jack cleared his throat, probably realizing that it would do no good to ask him again.

"So it would seem we need to talk," Jack started.

Jen nodded, giving no ground. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but she wasn't going to fill the room with conversation when the ball was clearly in O'Neill's court.

"Let me start with an apology. On behalf of SGC. We believed that Feist was acting in your best interest when she brought you back to SGC after the Jarrick incident. She had used hypnosis in treating patients before and had experience in treating POWs. We thought that expertise would assist in accelerating your recovery. We had no idea what she had done to you or Major Abatello until yesterday."

Sam provided additional details. "We did have an opportunity to question her yesterday, and do a first review at her notes and network activity. She didn't know about the gene until she began doing specific research to prepare for your treatment while you were in transport back to Earth."

"So no one knew about the gene until then?" Jennifer was skeptical.

"It appears it was missed in your rejection analysis, and no one knew until she started researching the drugs that Jarrick used and comparing them against your blood chemistry."

Jen let that sink in. Somehow it made her feel better, although she wasn't sure why. There hadn't been a huge conspiracy to keep the information from her. No one knew. But it didn't change the fact that her life would be forever different because of it.

The silence must have made Jack uncomfortable. He interrupted the silence sounding slightly awkward to give Jen the update on Feist.

"Well, she has been relieved of her duties. Her license has been suspended, and she's been arrested, although she genuinely appears to not understand the gravity of her choice. She's in jail, and you are the CMO for Atlantis. Hopefully that clears everything up."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly what," O'Neill asked.

"Not exactly clears everything up. There are still a few things on my mind."

Jen detected a hint of of exasperation as O'Neill followed up.

"For example...?"

"Major Abatello."

She could see O'Neill's face soften at the mention of Tello's name, while at the same time felt the tension coming off Ronan rise.

"What is the plan for Major Abatello going forward?" Jen asked.

"We hadn't made that determination yet. We'll be speaking to him after this, and then to Colonel Sheppard. I assume he'll be returning to SGC."

"He should stay. He should should stay on Atlantis and be treated by Dr. Heightmeyer. I would also request that no mention of these events be included in his permanent record. He's a victim here. He shouldn't be punished for this."

Jennifer looked to Ronan, who's steady, calm face showed his support. Jen didn't have a chance to talk to Ronan alone really since O'Neill arrived. She was winging it and hoping Ronan would think she was doing the right thing. He didn't think this was right, but his eyes showed trust.

When Jen looked back to O'Neill, his eyes were hard to read. Gratitude? Relief? She knew that Abatello and O'Neill were close, but at this moment she could actually see the concern on the General's face.

"If that is your request, and your professional opinion- your insight based on being the only person here to experience this type of event before, then I think we can make that happen."

O'Neill took a step towards the door, maybe thinking they were done, but Jennifer let him know she had more to discuss.

"And..."

"And?"

"The Journey of the Herald," Jennifer said.

"What about it? This is an unprecedented opportunity. Are you concerned? We have already begun putting some plans in place to ..."

"No - I want to take it, but I don't want to be just a passenger. I feel connected somehow to the energy of the gate and the Journey. I just want a say in how we see it through."

"I'm as anxious to find out what the Ancients have in store for the Wraith as anyone, but Atlantis has an Expedition Leader and a Military Leader already, Dr. Keller. And as we just reiterated, it has you as CMO. You can't do everyone's job."

"I don't want their jobs, General, and I like the one you so graciously just gave back to me, but I don't want to just be a gene that gets used to open a singularity. These worlds gave everything to be a part of this Journey. I want to be able to honor that. Honor them. When we are on the Journey, I want to be the Herald, not just Dr. Keller."

"I don't know exactly how all of that will play out, but I think I understand your meaning, and we may already have a plan that will help."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Doctor," O'Neill said as he took another step towards the door, only to be stopped again.

"And..." Jennifer said to get his attention.

"Dr. Keller, has this turned into a negotiation for something?"

It had. Now that Jennifer knew they were committed to the Journey of the Herald she had the leverage required for the thing she really needed.

"Ronan and I are Sanctified to each other. Married. And I know politics, and the IOA, and gate issues, and a million other things that will make it hard, but I need you to make sure we stay together."

"Dr. Keller, I have I idea how I would help with that. The stress on the first Inter-Galactic marriage..."

"No. Physically. I won't ever gate back to Earth for any reason, ever, without him by my side. And if ordered to leave Atlantis, I need to have the choice for him to come to Earth with me or for me to stay here with him. Our choice. You need to make that happen."

"Jennifer," Sam interjected, clearly about to tell Jennifer the weight of what she was asking, but Jen already knew, and it didn't matter. She had to have this assurance.

"We will not be separated."

"Or what?"

"Or you need a new CMO and a new Herald."

Jack was quiet for a moment. And then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. You have my word. And my congratulations."

He went to step one more time towards the door, but looked back at Jennifer.

"Is that it. Is there anything else you want? Your own puddle jumper? A raise? Are we done?"

"Is a raise on the table?"

"No," Jack said. "It really isn't."

"Thank you, General."

Ronan stood and shook O'Neill's hand. There was a look that passed between them that Jennifer couldn't read, but to her it looked like respect.

General O'Neill called Sheppard back into the conference room. Jen and Ronan went to the gate room where the rest of the team had gathered. When the military leaders were done they came down the stairs and pulled Abatello aside. Their conversation was private, quiet; but clearly important. They appeared to all come to agreement about something, and Abatello looked genuinely relieved. He looked over and when he saw Jen looking his way, he mouthed the worlds "thank you".

When O'Neill gave the command the gate came to life, dialing SGC. Once the singularity formed a young Airman came through carrying a large, standard issue Air Force duffle bag. He game to attention, saluted the General, and proceeded to bring the bag down the ramp. He placed it beside Colonel Carter, saluted again, and took his place next to O'Neill.

"Ummmm?" John said, asking the obvious question without actually asking.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." O'Neill had a knowing smile on his face. "Colonel Carter is going to be staying here on Atlantis as a special advisor to the Herald for a little while." He tipped his head just the slightest amount to Jennifer, who laughed.

Woolsey, Rodney and John did not.

"A special what?" Rodney asked.

"This is highly irregular," Woolsey observed.

"I'm sure Colonel Carter has many other responsibilities that re..."

"No - I can clear the time," Sam assured Sheppard. "For the Herald. You know, to support Jennifer and the scientific and military implications of the Journey."

"Then it's settled," O'Neill said in the tone that meant it was settled for him and that was enough. "Thank you, Dr. Keller. For everything. We look forward to hearing about your Journey."

Jennifer laced her fingers into Ronan's hand. "I look forward to taking it."

The last of the pleasantries were delivered quickly as the General and the Airman departed. When the singularity closed, Sam walked over the Richard, Rodney, and John. Face to face with Woolsey, she smiled bright, and innocently reassured him. "Don't worry, Richard. You won't even know I'm here."

As she walked passed Rodney, she was slightly less reassuring. "You might know I'm here."

Then grabbing her bag she came to stand in front of John, who didn't come to attention, but did straighten up a bit. "You will definitely know I'm here."

The three men looked so uncomfortable. Their faces were priceless. Jen only finally looked away when she heard Sam call her.

"Ok, Dr. Keller-Dex - you have some talking to do!"


	31. Chapter 31

The Herald's Respite stood on the shore of Lake Promise. It was off the eastern side of Keltiga's main city: a two story mansion with beautiful grounds and manicured gardens. The marble patio off the back of the building was polished so finely that Jennifer could see her reflection as they took their places around a circle carved through the patio to the earth below. In the middle of the circle was a roughly cylindrical stone that rose from the ground, common in appearance, but singular in purpose.

The Choosing Stone.

The Atlantis team stood behind Jennifer and the leaders of Keltiga stood behind Mallan. A significant gathering to mark an important event. Mallan had prepared Jennifer for the ceremony, and she did her best to remember his instruction.

"Keltiga, how do you choose?"

"We choose isolation."

"So be it. The Ancients thank you."

Jennifer placed her hand on the top of the stone, which began to glow at her touch. Mallan approached the stone from the opposite direction and placed his hands on the side. In just seconds, the Choosing Stone slowly lowered to the ground, disappearing. When it was flat to the earth, the leaders of Keltiga bowed their heads and observed a short period of silence, then exchanged solemn looks and what seemed to Jennifer to be a mix of relief and pride.

Mallan came around the spot where the stone had been just a moment before and embraced Jennifer, thanking her.

"Now don't be startled," he said calmly.

"By what?"

A faint rumbled was heard, and the slightest vibration resonated on the patio as the stone re-emerged from the ground.

"Did I not do it right?" Jennifer whispered to Mallan.

Mallan smiled a comforting grin and put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"No, Herald. You were perfect. It is just that Keltiga isn't only the first stop on the Journey, it is also the last.

"So you choose twice," Sam realized.

"Yes. It is part of our responsibility to show the Choosing process to the Herald." The he looked to Jennifer. "We will make our final choice at your journey's end."

"So that's it?" John asked.

"That is it for now," Mallan said, kindly.

There were farewells exchanged as Jen, Ronan and Mallan accompanied the Atlantis team to the gate. Placed at the gate were four large cases and a few small bags filled with gifts for Atlantis and the Herald.

"These are yours," Mallan explained as the Atlantis crew took inventory of the items. "These three cases are the remaining NPMs we created for the Ancients. The last one is the ZPMs the Ancients gave us to start our work. We didn't know if you might have a need for them as well."

"We'll put them to good use," John assured him.

"Be careful," Mallan cautioned the team. "The Herald's Journey will be many pieces to a puzzle. Do not attempt to figure out the purpose of each individual piece until you have them all in front of you. The question is not what each piece can do, it is what they all mean together. Don't try to solve the puzzle until the Journey is done."

"We'll try to be patient, right Rodney?"

"Right, patient," he said, not making eye contact with anything but the cases. "There are three more NPMs here?"

Mallan smiled as he explained. "There are eleven more. We successfully created twelve. We sent one back as an an offer of good faith with the Herald, and here are the rest. But remember: let the Journey tell you how to use them. They are critical to the plan."

"Eleven?" Rodney said in disbelief.

"Patient, Rodney," Jennifer reminded him.

"Right. Patient." But again, his eyes were only on the cases.

Sam came over to where Jen and Ronan stood with Mallan.

"Don't worry. I will assist him with his patience," she assured Jennifer and Mallan.

"This may help," Mallan said as he handed Sam the keys to the cases.

Sam turned her attention to Jennifer as John came along side.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to stay behind with you two?" she asked.

"That would defeat the purpose," Jen reminded her.

"Ok, then," John said to Jennifer. "Enjoy your honeymoon." He looked directly at Ronan. "Four days from," John looked at his watch, "right now. Don't make me worry about you, Chewy."

Ronan smiled and shook his hand.

"Everyone ready?" Jen asked the group, and when she had a quorum of yeses, she tried to warn Ronan. "This probably looks worse than it really is."

Concern covered Ronan's face. Jennifer took his hands and placed them on her hips. She pulled the dagger out of her pocket, the same one Mallan had given her on her first visit, and made a cut across her hand. She spread the blood between her palms, and taking a deep breath and looking into Mallan's kind eyes for strength, she placed her hand on the ring.

The force of the tension in her body must have caught Ronan off guard, because as the pain began to seize her she felt his body crush to her back and his grip tighten. She fought and lost the battle to not yell, although this time it was pain and not fear.

When the singularity opened and the bond broke between Jennifer and the Ring, she collapsed back into Ronan's waiting arms. Mallan quickly wrapped her hand in a bandage, and looking up she saw the expressions on the faces of the Atlantis team. Their level of worry made it clear that her description of the gate dialing experience hadn't fully conveyed its intensity.

"It doesn't stay open forever," she said, shaking the people from their staring and moving them into action. The team grabbed the cases, and bags, waved at Jennifer and Ronan, and disappeared.

Ronan put his arm around Jennifer for some additional strength, and together they walked back along the path. Mallan accompanied them part of the way, and once he was sure they could find their way back to Herald's Respite, he took his leave as well. The lovers made their way along the edge of the lake, watching the sunset. They sat on the edge of water behind the mansion as the stars came out, and for a split second Jennifer thought of staying there forever.

Ronan took her hand and kissed the bandage that wrapped her wound.

"What is a honeymoon?"

"Hmm?" Jennifer said, lost her own thoughts.

"Honeymoon. I heard John tell you to enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh. Well, this. This is a honeymoon."

Ronan didn't get her meaning.

"Back on Earth- more than a thousand years ago- when a couple got married there was a celebration. They served a drink called mead that was brewed with honey. People thought honey was an aphrodisiac back then. And the celebration lasted a long time, about the cycle of our moon, which is how they marked time. So the cycle of the moon after a wedding when the celebration continued and couple was especially ... amorous... was called the honeymoon. Now-a-days it is more of a trip or vacation that the couple takes to enjoy some private time after the wedding."

Ronan leaned over and kissed Jennifer deeply. "Private, huh?"

Jennifer looked over her shoulder in each direction, giggling.

"Especially amorous, huh? was her response.

"Oh, yes, little one," he answered with mischievous eyes.

She returned the kiss, her giggle disappearing and giving way to a much more intense expression. She lifted her shirt over her head and laid back on the grass.

"Love me," she said, commanding and pleading at the same time.

"Now and forever," was all he said as he lifted his own shirt over his head. He lowered himself on top of her, and made love to her beneath the stars.


	32. Chapter 32

Finale

Ronan walked to the gate - Mallan at his side and Jennifer thirty feet ahead surrounded by children. The people of Keltiga had given Ronan and Jennifer all the privacy they could've asked for, but a rumor had spread that the Herald was departing, and the children had gathered along the path to see her off. Some brought flowers, string necklaces, smiles, and Jennifer had a moment for each one of them. She found the quiet ones hesitant to say hello and drew them out. She found the excited ones and got them focussed so she had time for everyone.

It was effortless to her, to meet everyone where she found them and bring out their best. So rare. She had even done it to him before he realized what hit him.

With no agenda. Just wanting everyone to be the best them they could be.

She was twirling the children in a pattern, switching off hands and weaving them through lines as they walked. It reminded him of a harvest dance he had seen done with ribbons a long time ago. It was a happy memory.

For the longest time he thought only of himself. Staying alive. Fighting back. Settling the score. Then he found the team from Atlantis. Then he found her. His transformation was complete, because where before he couldn't imagine a life with her, now he couldn't imagine a life without her. And as the warmth of that filled his heart and gave light to the places that had been dark for too long, for the first time he let himself dream.

Dream that the little girl with the long hair that she twirled along the path was his daughter.

Dream that the little boy she bowed to with exaggerated formality was his son.

And it took his breath away.

Mallan's hand touched his arm and shook him from his thoughts.

"Your souls are connected. I can see that."

Ronan nodded.

Mallan's soft grip grew tighter, and his face changed from a smile to genuine concern.

"Our world was a place of prosperity when the ancients found us, and self-sufficient. The isolation of the promise we made was easy for us. Other worlds may not be the same. I fear the other stops along the Herald's Journey will not be as enlightened. There may be anger, violence. She may be in danger. Promise me you will protect her."

"With my life."

Mallan nodded with a faint smile. He patted Ronan's arm where he had gripped it, and then continued down the path. The gate was close now, and Ronan sensed a sadness in Mallan - not quite ready for Jennifer to go.

Jennifer had reached the gate ahead of them, and was already arranging the children in a circle around the clearing. She told them they could help her open the gate by making a circle, closing their eyes, and thinking happy thoughts. Ronan wouldn't have thought of shielding them from what she went through to open the gate, but Jennifer's spirit saw almost everything through the eyes of a child, in the best way he could mean that, and she wanted to protect them.

The children took to their task immediately, and Jennifer took her place. Ronan took up his position behind her, filling the space around her with support and strength. She struggled not to cry out as she bonded to the ring. It would have given her some relief and focus, he thought, to just let go and yell through the pain, but she didn't want the children to be frightened. Her whole body fought the sensations, and when the singularity formed, the tension released.

She waved with her un-bandaged hand, getting the children's attention and saying thank you. She smiled as they waved back. With one last look at Mallan, Ronan led her through the gate.

***...***...***...***...

When Jennifer came through the gate the Control Room was filled with people, Carson among them. He approached her quickly as she came down the ramp and with speed and skill he cleaned and wrapped Jennifer's hand. As he finished his task, Jennifer felt Teyla and Sam take her by the arms.

"Sorry, Ronan, but we need some time with your lovely bride," Sam explained.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder at Ronan, but he was being guided in the opposite direction.

"That's ok," Sheppard added, "because we have some plans for you, big guy."

Ronan looked confused, and not particularly in the mood for any of Sheppard's ideas of fun, but Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and went along for the ride.

It was two hours later that the full extent of the plan became clear. Ronan had figured it was coming: the Earth tradition of large gatherings of family and friends or both to celebrate a wedding was explained to him. In much too much detail. At least there was beer. He was skeptical that the event would hold any interest for him at all. At least he was, right up until the moment he looked up and saw Jennifer make her entrance.

They were in a ceremonial hall from the glory days of Atlantis, but few events since those days warranted such a gathering. There were flowers, and drinks, and an intricately decorated cake. All of which barely caught his attention over the exquisite woman he saw before him.

She was in a white silky dress. Elegant. Simple. Stunning. It fit the form of her body without being tight, and dipped in the front and back without being revealing. Her hair was braided up into a bun in the back, and when she was encouraged by team requests and cat calls to spin around, he could clearly the Mark of Her Will and the Mark of Sanctification side by side.

He felt Sheppard tap his arm and encourage him to cross the room to meet her. She extended her hand; he met it with his own, and in the background he heard John announce them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Ronan and Jennifer Dex."

The crowd cheered, and though kissing Jennifer in such a large group wasn't his style, it was his instinct at that moment: to meet her beauty, to express his love, and to recognize his friends approval. He heard glasses chime and people clap and cheer as he devoured her lips. When they broke she was flush and smiling, and he would keep that picture of her in his mind forever.

Jennifer spoke only loud enough for Ronan to hear her.

"Jennifer Dex. I like the sound of it. Or Dr. Dex. Or Keller-Dex? How do they do it on Sateda? Do I take your name? Do I keep my own?"

"Can I call you mine?"

"Forever," she said with an unforgettable smile.

"Then I don't care what anyone else calls you. Whatever you want."

They heard John calling for everyone's attention. He tapped a fork to a glass of champagne as the delicate glasses were passed around to everyone for a toast.

"So in our tradition, the best man would make a toast to honor this couple. Although we don't know who the best man would have been," John said as he pointed to himself and the crowd laughed, "since you two did this thing privately, I hope you will be ok with me saying a few words."

"I wouldn't have picked the match when I met them. He was sort of dark and brooding, and she was sort of peppy and maybe a hint of delicate from the outside looking in. But I couldn't have been more wrong. Jennifer maybe a delicate spirit, but she has a will of iron. And the big guy is actually capable of being happy. (Don't tell the new recruits). It maybe that strength and joy are contagious, or that you just truly bring out the best in each other, but whatever it is - this love is true, and rare, and it is our deepest honor to celebrate it. To Jennifer and Ronan. Now and forever."

"Now and forever," the group repeated, their use of the traditional Satedan blessing not going unnoticed by Ronan. He nodded his head in thanks to John, who crossed the room to give him a traditional Satedan handshake. Then John kissed Jen on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Doc."

There were more cheers and Jennifer wrapped her hand around Ronan's waist and accepted the congratulations of the crowd.

The group mingled with music and food, conversations taking place everywhere. It was as relaxed as Ronan could remember seeing Atlantis. As the event continued, he reverted to the company of his core friends as Lorne, Sheppard, Teyla, Sam and Jennifer found themselves in a circle telling stories.

As Ronan stood with his wife with his friends, his field of vision included the door to the room. Old habits were hard to break. He stood up a little straighter when he saw Abatello enter. In uniform, as usual, and not part of the festivities, Abatello was all business as he made a b-line for Woolsey. He presented a Woolsey with a piece of paper, probably a status report from the control room. Woolsey read it, nodded his head in agreement, and Abatello turned to leave.

As he rotated, Tello quickly scanned the crowd. Ronan met his eyes, which stopped Abatello for the briefest moment. Abatello's expression was unmistakeable. Guilt. Jennifer was right - the reality of what happened to him and how it controlled him was becoming clear, and Tello was struggling to forgive himself for all that had transpired.

Ronan's hand reached behind him and grabbed a beer off the table next to where they stood. He twisted the top off, never losing eye contact with Tello, and held the beer up, offering it to the Marine. Abatello stood frozen - like he didn't know what to make of the gesture.

The extension of his arm caught Jennifer's attention, who followed Ronan's arm with her eyes and looked over in the direction he was motioning. Her eyes went back to Ronan, who gave her the slightest shrug of his shoulders.

Ronan didn't have an explanation for it. Perhaps the fact that fact that none of this had been Abatello's intention outweighed the possible danger that Jen had been exposed to. Or maybe the fact that what had happened was out of Tello's control should count for something. It was possible that after Jennifer was poisoned and Tello dragged her through the gate, the gate triggered her 'enhanced recuperative abilities' and actually saved her life. Ronan couldn't say where the gesture came from, but he would give Abatello a clean slate - judge him as the man he was, not the man other people's voices compelled him to be.

And it made Jennifer happy, which was all he wanted.

As Abatello slowly made his way over, he accepted the beer with a silent nod, and the group expanded to welcome him.

The party continued for another hour. As far as a party went, this was the best Earth party Ronan had ever attended, but eventually the attention made him uneasy. It was so natural for Jennifer to share her joy and invite people into her happiness. Ronan was reaching his limit on social interactions for the day.

But she read his mind, like she always did.

"Stay," she said softly. "Just a few more minutes."

He slid behind her, tilting his head just a hint of the side. He leaned over, kissing the tattoos on her neck and making his was around to her ear.

"It'll cost you."

"Cost me, huh? And exactly what is the price for getting you to stay at your own wedding reception?"

"Well, I'll leave that up to you. You'll need to make it worth my while."

She turned to meet his gaze, her eyes filled with passion and bliss, a dark storm of fire and beauty and strength, dressed innocently in a white dress. No one knew what she was capable of; the fire inside her. She was a force of nature. The universe had chosen a perfect and complex Herald.

She stepped to him, gently pulling him closer. Up on her toes, she pulled his ear down so that it was right at her lips. He couldn't see her face, but could only imagine her wicked smile as she whispered to him.

"Oh don't you worry. I will."

THE END

 _If you have taken this ride with me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and ask that you leave a review or a comment to let me know you were here. So great to see what other people thought, and so encouraging to see feedback. Also, if you have made it through "The Will of Jennifer Keller," "Holding Back," and now "Where There is a Will," then I should warn you that this winter the journey of the herald will continue. And I hope you come along._

 _Thanks for giving me a space to think and explore, and give my words flight._

 _I am eternally grateful._


End file.
